


Free my Wild Spirit

by Desert_B



Series: Tender Touches [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Okane ga Nai
Genre: Alpha!Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M, Mpreg, Torn!FeiLong, Wolves, evil!yuri, more tags in future, omega!akihito, possessive!mikhail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_B/pseuds/Desert_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito, Kou and Takato have found their respective mates and have had pups! However, not everything is smooth sailing in the pack as new rivals appear, sparking new battles over territory as well as mates..?! Asami and his pack must now stand their ground against these new rivals who seek to destroy their pack and claim everything they have as their own.. Including their omegas.. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these series or their characters!</p><p> </p><p>  <b>COMPLETE</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the second series to Tender Touches! I will try to update as frequently as I can despite my busy schedule and hope that this satisfy your omega/beta/Alpha cravings as much as my imagination permits it to! Please please please don't judge me too harshly on the pairings as I kinda wanted to try out this route! Also, regardless of the pairings, this fic will mostly center around Asami/Akihito and Mikhail/Fei Long, but I will dedicate some chapters to the remaining pairs!

\-----In the Leader's den, early evening-------

" Fei Fei, come here this instant! It is time for your nap!" growled Akihito as he chased a little wolf pup around the den. The small wolf pup had dark grey fur with some black stripes that were barely visible and golden eyes just like his father. On the pile of furs was another pup with light brown fur with darker patches of brown fur at the tips of his ears and tail and was yawning tiredly and with a little bit of boredom as he witnessed his omega parent chase after his younger brother by a few seconds.

" Caught you! Why can't you behave like your brother..?" sighed Akihito tiredly as he hugged the pup close to his chest and trudged tiredly to the pile of fur and flopped down much to the surprise of the other pup with bounced a few meters in the air upon impact and landed on his papa as well.

" But papa.. I'm not sleepy...!" whined the grey pup as he wiggled in his papa's grip whilst the other pup tried to settle back into the pile of fur in a more comfortable position and soon laid his head down on his two front paws and started to doze off.

" If you don't nap now, you'll only get grumpy later... You're still a few moons away from presenting and so you need all the rest you can to grow big and strong like your father.." explained Akihito as he nuzzled his pup and pressed light kisses into his fur before proceeding to do the same to his other son.

" I wanna be a beta.. they don't got to do a lot..." said the grey pup as he wriggled into a comfortable position and rested against his papa's chest, his older sibling soon followed suit to snuggle against their omega parent.

" I wanna be an alpha like dad ad protect everyone.." yawned the light brown pup as he slowly closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep as he papa snuggled against them and buried his nose in their fur and inhaled their sweet scents that reminded him of his loving family and pack.

" Regardless of what you both become, I will love you all the same.. My precious puppies.." sighed Akihito as he too soon fell asleep against the warm bodies of his little ones. And that was the position Asami came home to as he chuckled softly at the sight of his family all cuddled together in a warm pile. He soon proceeded to join them as he cradled his precious family close to his chest and pressed kisses on their forehead before he whispered sweet affections to each of them and soon joined them in the realm of dreams, thinking that nothing could change the bliss he felt now..

\-----In a pack not too far away, south of the mountain pack-------

" Oh brother.. I'd never thought you'd last this long... Don't worry... I shall take care of your pack and son in your place..." smirked Yuri as he kicked some dust over the dead alpha and emerged from his den to relay the news to his pack mates and declare young Mikhail Arbatov as the new heir and future alpha to be under his guidance until he is old enough to lead. He also added that he would be in charge till that day as the remaining Arbatov aside from Mikhail. 

\----- A few moons later...-------  
Akihito and his pups along with Kou and Takato's presented with Tao and Fei Long being the two new omegas, Kuroda being a beta and Yoh being the Alpha male of that batch of pups. The mountain pack flourished under Asami as he trained his son to rule over the pack with a firm grip but a forgiving and just heart. Kuroda followed his father Kirishima as they spent time together training so that Kuroda could one day follow in his father's footsteps and aid Yoh which Asami soon decided would be his heir whilst Tao and Fei would 'hang out' with their omega parents, caring for the young and tending to the injured with Ayase. 

A few miles away, in the south pack, the landscape turned barren and the greenery withered away under the rule of Yuri Arbatov in the pack. Young Mikhail turned into a fearless and ruthless leader but still held a soft heart for individuals like his foster mother, Mary, who still managed to sneak in some teachings on the proper way to live. Despite most of her teachings being overrun by Yuri, she managed to convince the young Arbatov that somewhere in this world, his fated mate awaits him and that until that day comes, he will have to hold onto his heart and not give it to anyone.. Especially not to his uncle...

As the landscape diminished in front of their eyes, the south pack soon moved off to other places for resources, draining them completely as they conquered one pack after the other.. Soon, they would reach the mountain pack and all hell will break lose...


	2. Old and new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and new faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this new series! I've been feeling kinda angsty lately and have been thinking of including a character death in the series.. Major or not, I'm not sure.. But it will not be an original character I can tell you that much. Leave you comments below on who it should be or whether I should even consider it at all after reading the story thus far.. Hehe..
> 
> Also, the story will be focussed more on Fei Long/Mikhail and Asami/Akihito ok?? Short stories of the other pairs will be written and I'll be sure to include that in the title. 
> 
> Lastly, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON AYASE'S TWIN CHILDREN NAME AND GENDER!!!!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any finder or Okane ga nai characters or settings!

\-----In the Omega's den-------

" Urgh... Papa, the beta females are so annoying.. They treat me like some kid!" growled Fei Long, or 'Fei' for short (mostly only called by close family and friends), as he plopped onto his soft fur bed and started to dig his claws into some of the fur. Akihito sighed as he took into the grumpy attitude of his youngest son, sometimes he wished Fei Long would take on his father's serious demeanor rather than his own *ahem* rambunctious and independent attitude.

" Now, Fei... You know that they just want to be sure that you are comfortable and safe with whatever activities you are conducting... And with good reason that they hover over you as such..! The last time we left you alone, you were scaling over the cliff side of the mountain! And for what?! A flower you happened to fancy!" scolded Akihito as he remembered what had happened just a few moons ago. His youngest son had accompanied the entire pack to high ground during the full moon for the monthly howl to display their strength to surrounding packs and had seen a wild iris flower growing at the cliff edge and had reached out for it, almost tumbling over the edge if not for his brother's, Yoh's, quick action to run to his younger sibling at the ast moment and grab his clothing just as he was about to be sent tumbling into space. Akihito had been so frantic, whining and looking over his son for any injuries. Asami had stood aside in disappointment for his young son whilst praising his oldest son with a comforting hand placed on his shoulder.

" But papa, I was younger then..! I'm old enough to go hunting even!" grunted Fei Long as he twisted his clothes in frustration.

" AH! Don't even think about it! I don't care how old you are, you know the rules of this pack! Alphas and betas hunt, omega stay back and care for the young! You can go out for a casual run, ONLY when accompanied by at least an alpha or two betas! Don't you dare disobey the rules your father has set, that would be disrespectful and dangerous..!" scolded Akihito as he approached his son with his hands on his hips. Fei Long only buried his face deeper into the pile of fur as he groaned at what his papa just said.

" Its not fair..! I'm not weak or anything... I'm perfectly capable of going on a run on my own or accompany the others for a hunt.. I'm one of the fastest runners in the pack!" said Fei with a pout as Akihito only sighed and plopped down beside him to massage his temple.

" Fei.. We enforce these rules to protect you and other omegas.. Your build may be lean and light on your feet but you are not built to withstand lets say, a hoof kicked to your face or any part of your body for that matter.. Besides, there's always the chance of rogue alphas roaming the area.. Your father only rules the mountains and he can't post somebody to cover every inch of our borders.. There's enough stray scents around the borders as it is.." explained Akihito as he ran his fingers through his son's long flowing black locks that he had refused to trim no matter how long they grew out.

" Papa.. Not EVERY wolf is out to get me.. Geez.. You talk as if all alphas outside our pack are bad.." retorted Fei Long as he peeked at his omega parent from his bed of furs.

" To me they are.. My life before the pack was.. devastating... I never got to be with my family as often as I'd like.. I lived a harsh life due to the old laws that bind most other packs surrounding ours.. They don't see omegas as equals.. They'd much prefer chaining us and treating us like breeders.." said Akihito as he shared some of his past knowledge with his son who listened ruefully, taking in his papa's words.

" I know I'm lucky papa.. But I just wished we shared equal planes.. I-*Growl bark hoooowwl..!* Whats that?!" started Fei as the pack started to growl, howl and bark at a disturbance.

" I'm not sure.. Stay here..!" stated Akihito as he moved to the middle of the camp and stood beside his mate who also decided to make an appearance upon hearing the troubled whines and growls, Kirishima, Suoh and Yoh stood by his side as they turned to see what the racket was about. Akihito gasped and gripped Asami's arm tightly when two betas on patrol came through camp carrying 2 injured wolves, one holding a small pup tightly in its jaws, and set them down.

" What happened..!" demanded Asami as the pack quietened as he came forward. Akihito stood back with Yoh as Asami addressed the panting wolves. Takato, Kou and Kuroda soon joined to stand beside Akihito and Yoh.

" We.. *pant pant* rescued them fro some aggressors.. The larger male was being savagely attacked whilst the smaller one huddled over the pup as he was repeatedly being beaten.. But Asami-sama, from their scent, I think that the large male is.. the large alpha that had attacked us previously and lost his pack..?" reported one of the betas as he revealed a blood covered grey wolf with many open wounds on his side as well as a blood and dirt covered blonde wolf still huddled around a small pup, whining pitifully.

" Sudoh?!" exclaimed Asami in surprise as he recognized the male's scent after he sniffed to try and identify them beneath all the blood. Sudoh whimpered as he lifted his head up and winced when he strained his neck too far and plopped back down on the ground. Asami started to growl and before he could do anything, Akihito stepped forward and reached out to grab Asami's arm and give it a gentle squeeze as he gazed up into his golden eyes pleadingly.

" Asami.. He has a pup.. They need to be treated.. We can ask them what happened later..." whimpered Akihito as he glanced down worriedly at Sudoh. No matter what had happened in the past, Akihito could not watch a pup without its parents.. Just like him..

Reluctantly, Asami ordered them to be brought to Ayase and get treated. The crowd soon dispersed as the small group was brought to the healer's den to be treated, being closely monitored by Kanou and a few other betas. Akihito had tried to take hold of the young pup with Sudoh but they wouldn't separate from one another. They could only make do and try to keep them within each other's sight as the adults get treated. Sudoh was still conscious, as was the pup whereas Sakazaki remained unconscious throughout the treatments.

" Why are you helping us..? After all that I tried to do to you..?" whimpered Sudoh after he shifted back to be treated by Ayase and the omegas. Akihito had remained silent all this while throughout treating Sudoh but at that question, he sighed and looked back at the pup, just a few meters from Sudoh. The young pup was light blonde in color with some pink highlights on her fur.

" She's beautiful.. Is she yours and Sakazaki's? What's her name?" asked Akihito as he ran a hand over the young pup as she whimpered slightly before warming up to Akihito. Sudoh watched with a surprised expression before his look soften and he watched the interaction between his daughter and Akihito. " Yea.. She's ours.. We named her Ai.. But we often call her momo because of her fur color.. She and my mate are my entire world.." answered Sudoh as his wounds were quickly wrapped up. Hearing Sudoh call Sakazaki his mate startled Akihito but after seeing how much Sudoh has changed, from his tone of voice and demeanor, Akihito did not question it.

'Perhaps a leopard can change it's spots..' thought Akihito as he turned back to Sudoh. " Can you tell me..? What happened?" asked Akihito in a small voice, knowing that it was likely a sore subject.

" I.. After I was exiled.. Sakazaki too me in and.. We lived together and learned to love one another.. We had momo together just 3 moons ago when.. This pack moved into the territory. Alpha knew that we couldn't take them on so we ran and hid within the forest density for a while before they found us.. He fought so hard Akihito.. But they were too much.. We escaped and managed to hide near a lake but they were relentless and hunted for us.. The next thing we knew, we were running and then your 2 betas found us and here we are... " whimpered Sudoh.

" Oh Sudoh.. They're likely just another pack looking for conquest of new territory.." explained Akihito as he touched Sudoh's hand and petted it softly. However, Sudoh gripped his hand all of a sudden and exclaimed," They're monsters Akihito..! They will stop at nothing till they eliminate whatever is in their way.. We've heard of them from passing strays..! They take everything and drain nature of its energy like demons..! They alpha is a BETA who controls everyone and has a fearsome reputation for torture.. He takes over packs and steals their young, females and omegas, raping them to produce offspring in which they will take away to be raised by their own demonic females! All other males are tortured and killed off immediately upon capture.. They have decimated 3 packs already and they are likely going to target this pack next!"

Akihito was in shock at the information he just heard. he glanced back at Kanou whom nodded and signaled one of the betas to carry this inofrmation to Asami as he continued his vigil over the wounded. Akihito furrowed his brows in worry as he considered Sudoh's words which rang loudly in his head. If this new pack was as fearsome and as cruel as what Sudoh just said, the new found peace that the pack have been basking in all these moons will be disturbed as trouble is brewing beyond the border.. He could only pray that they can pull through.

\-----In the forest-------

" Yuri-sama, the omega, his pup and the alpha escaped.. We think that they might have seek refuge in the mountains.. From the scent around the borders, we think that there is a pack living in the mountains.." reported a scout. The dark figured chuckled as he kept a tight grip at the head of a female who was between his legs with his dick in her mouth, slurping noisily as Yuri forced his manhood to go deeper into her moist cavern until she started to choke and gag.

"Hmm.. Whatever the case, it doesn't matter.. We still have enough resources here to satisfy us for a few moons.. We'll go to them or they will come to us sooner or later..." stated Yuri with a satisfied smirk as he groaned and came inside the females mouth and forced her to swallow his seed. Around him, sounds of screams and groans could be heard.

" Yes.. Soon, I will conquer all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments on what Ayase's children's names, gender personality and/or pairs you want them to be with! I'm hoping to include some short stories with the **twin bodyguards** of Kanou into the story... THANKS
> 
> Name:  
> Gender:  
> Personality:  
> Pair(if any):  
> Appearance:


	3. At First Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At First Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again..! Been really busy and tired... Only managed to typed this down today due to national holiday..*sigh* I've also been contemplating how I'm going to continue the story for a bit.. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try to update "do you fear the darkness" tomorrow and possibly squeeze another chapter of "Free my wild spirit" too!!
> 
> BTW, shout out to Adalie, THANKS FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any finder or okane ga nai characters or settings

\-----In the Leader's Den-------

" That's what Sudoh said Asami-sama..." reported a beta after being sent off to deliver the message to his leader. 

" He was being all hysterical and desperate and such.. He's such a whiny baby..!" smirked a smaller male who stood infront of the beta with an air of arrogance and mischief surrounding him. The two males were sons of Ayase and Kanou, a bit older than Akihito and his friends' children. 

The smaller male's name is Kazuya, he was an omega with a slim figure and about 6 feet tall with shaggy light brown hair with reddish-brown highlights in his hair, which would be reflected on his coat when he transformed into a wolf. He also had mischievous dark brown eyes and a smirk for a smile to match his cruel sense of humor. However, no matter how sinister he may be, he was but a mischievous child with a knack for causing trouble. Behind him, stood his older sibling, Kazuki. Kazuki was a tad bit taller than his younger sibling and was born a beta, with the stoic built of his father, Kanou. He was the polar opposite of his younger brother, with a calm and cool composure. He was a contender with Kuroda for the position beside the future leader, Yoh.

" Give it a rest, Kazuya.... "scolded Kazuki as he slapped the back of Kazuya’s head. Kazuya groaned and growled as he massaged the back of his head.

“ Geez.. I was only giving him my observations.. No need to smack me..!” Kazuya growled as he pouted cutely and glared at his brother. Kazuki only shrugged and waited for Asami’s orders.

“ Hmm.. If that is so.. It is a cause for worry… Has Sakazaki awoken yet?” asked Asami as he took in the new information.

“ As of now, both are resting in the healer’s den and I don’t think my mum would appreciate you jostling his patients around, sir..” replied Kazuki as Asami twitched uncomfortably at the mention of the omega healer, Ayase. 

Though he may be small and weak-looking, Ayase had proven to be able to manipulate the situation to his liking, using his mate mostly. The one thing that Asami and his pack had learnt was that an unhappy Ayase, often led to a raging kanou with.. undesirable outcomes.. The last time that they had upset Ayase, Kanou went on a rampage and refused to cooperate in hunts and caused trouble wherever and whenever he could. Kanou was like a child with a terrible tantrum during those times and not even Asami could contain him when he became that way. Only Ayase had the ability to calm his mate and would only gladly do so when Asami and the pack apologise for whatever they did and undo it, the little devil. Ayase's devilish character was likely where Kazuya gained his cruel sense of humor but unlike his omega parent, he chose to express it freely, much like his straight-forward father. Kazuki on the other hand, gained his omega parent's composed outlook with the strength and strict personality of his father, WHEN he was at his best.

" I see.. For now, double the patrols and have everyone placed under curfew...! I don't want any... Accidents to occur.. Especially before we've gathered as much information as we can.. I will see Ayase later to ask how long he wishes to keep them under observation.." stated Asami as Kirishima nodded and started to spread the word among the pack members as Asami, escorted by Kazuya and Kazuki, returned to the healer's den.

\-----Healer's den-------

" He's finally asleep..." murmured Akihito as he stroked Sudoh's hair before his eyes landed on the scarred tissue on his chest after Ayase had removed his clothing to inspect any wounds. He was shocked to see that on Sudoh and his mind immediately raced back to the time when Sudoh was exiled. Akihito and Ayase scowled disapprovingly at the wound as they thought of what the omega had to go through and the person behind it all. Despite being fairly unhappy with Sudoh back then, Akihito had not wished him any ill-treatment of this severity whereas Ayase was just unhappy of anyone being treated this badly (being a healer and all). 

At that moment, Asami and his entourage entered the den and Akihito immediately stood up and growled at his mate. Taken aback, Asami immediately tried to take hold of his mate to ask what was wrong but Akihito swiftly avoided his hand and avoided him like a plague.

" Did you do this to him?!" growled Akihito as he narrowed his eyes in anger and pointed to the words "SLUT" engraved on Sudoh's chest. Asami's eyes widened and he shook his head as he made another attempt to grab Akihito but missed again as Akihito slapped his hand away and growled," Well, if you didn't do it then who then?! I know Sakazaki was bad back then but he would never "harm" any object he fancied! Care to explain, Ryuichi?!" 

" It wasn't I nor Suoh or Kirishima who had inflicted this wound on him, Akihito.. I swear on my name and love for you that it wasn't us..!" said Asami as he gestured with his palms and responded honestly. He knew he had roughed Sudoh up a bit, but he'd never be this brutal with anyone, especially not to the omega.

" Well, who did it then..?!" snarled Akihito as he raised both arms and exclaimed loudly, obviously not believing his mate. Suddenly, Takato approached the two and whimpered, " It was me, Aki.. I did it.. I'm sorry but I was just so mad that I..." whimpered Takato as Kirishima returned to the den and quickly made his way to Takato when he happened upon his confession. The omega had both hands covering his face in shame and guilt whilst his mate wrapped him securely within the safety of his arms and whispered sweet nothings in his ears. Akihito's mouth was wide and gaping at Takato's confession but snapped out of it as Asami came and held him, nodding towards Takato.

" Please don't hate me... I'm sorry..! I.. I... *sob*" whimpered Takato as he glanced up pleadingly at Akihito, trembling within the confines of Kirishima's arms.

" Takato... *sigh* I don't hate you.. How could I..? You're like a brother to me.. I could never hate you.. But swear that you won't ever do that again..! I.. I can't fathom you doing such despicable acts.. And I don't want to.. Go on a hunt or run or something if you need to expel your.. your.. Inner demons or something..! Just.. Don't sully your hands with blood for my or anyone's sake okay..? " replied Akihito as he approached the sobbing omega and grasped his two hands and grip them tightly while smiling a tight smile. Talato nodded meekly as he hugged Akihito tightly. They stayed in that position for a while before Asami got straight down into business.

"Ayase-kun.. How long do you wish to keep them under observation..? We need the awake to answer a few questions as soon as possible.." stated Asami as he addressed the small omega, currently grinding up some herbs in a small bowl. He stopped what he was doing and considered for a moment before stating, " At least a week.. Maybe even longer for Sakazaki-san.. His injuries are worse compared to Sudoh-kun.. He has broken several bones and has had a concussion.. He also has many gaping wounds which I have already dressed with medicine and bandages. Sudoh-kun should be alright after 2-3 days. He just has some injuries and a gaping injury on his left thigh.. I just need to make sure that the wound doesn't fester and leak and pus. If you wish to question Sudoh, wait a few days and he should be ready for questioning." recounted Ayase as he resumed grinding up some herbs and creating it into a smooth pulp of green goop and placed them in another bowl with some white powder and repeated his previous actions.

Asami nodded his head in understanding and ordered some more minor adjustments for Kirishima to carry out as Suoh kissed Kou on the forehead and proceeded to guide Akihito, Takato and Kou to the omega's den, closely followed by Kazuya begrudgingly after his mother shooed him away from the Healer's den. Kazuki on the other hand remained beside Asami, Yoh, Kirishima and Kuroda as they left for the Leader's den to discuss some more issues faced by the pack.

\-----Omega's den-------

" Urgh..! I hate the omega den.. It's so... Flowery.." growled Kazuya as he entered the den and spotted Tao, seated on his bedding of furs, weaving a small crown of flowers in his hands. Akihito and the 2 other older omegas chuckled lightly at his comments as Kou moved to sit beside his omega child and point out some flaws in his design and give more knowledge about the flowers he used whilst Takato sat down to discuss some matters on omegan behavior to Kazuya who immediately brought up the subject on Sudoh's chest injury and they soon began a heated discussion about their 'interests'. 

Akihito on the other hand, was frantically searching for his omega son, Fei Long before he gave up and started to ask around. Unfortuantely, no one had spotted the young omega except a child who pointed out that he had seen a pretty long black haired 'lady' leave camp earlier. Knowing that there wasn't any other long black haired individual in the pack, Akihito quickly rushed to inform his mate about Fei Long's disappearance. Asami growled disapprovingly at the trouble his youngest son had caused and with the recent news, he wasn't taking any chances and ordered for a group of betas, along with Suoh and Kazuki to follow him as Kirishima and Kuroda carried on with their duties.

\-----Edge of the Territory-------

Fei Long was walking along the edge of the territory, near the borders between the forest and mountains, grumbling to himself as he walked with a small flower twirling between his finger. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of sapphire eyes was watching his every move from beyond the border, narrowed in interest as he followed the movements of the omega.

" Unnecessary rules... Overbearing papa.. I can take care for myself just fine without any guards.. They only ruin the fun by telling me more stuff I can't do.. It's not like anyone's gonna-" grumbled Fei Long before he was suddenly pounced on and knocked to the ground with his arms pinned to his sides. he thrashed wildly before he was forced to look at his attacker after his hands were pinned above his head whilst he lay helplessly beneath his attacker. Upon looking closely, he realised that his attacker was a handsome young platinum blonde haired individual with a cocky look in his sapphire blue eyes. His whole stature and aura screamed Alpha which was making Fei Long feel like submitting but his stubborn streak still managing to push through.

" Let go of me, you brute!" growled Fei Long as he started to thrash around. His attacker only smirked and chuckled softly before he replied, " I think not my sweet flower.. Your sweet scent drew me here like a moth to a flame and I have no intentions of letting you slip through my paws..."smirked the young male as he closed in and pressed his lips to Fei Long who gasped which gave the young blonde a chance to delve into the moist cavern of Fei Long's mouth and twirl their tongues together in a heated and lustful kiss before a low growl interupted them.

"Get away from my son...!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me! Leave Kudos and comments!


	4. Short side-story: Attraction(YohxTao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short side-story: Attraction(YohxTao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short story of one of the side pairs aside from AsamixAkihito and Fei Longx Mikhail! Hope this satisfies you guys for a while! Gonna be busy for a while again after this! DX
> 
> I forgot the pairings for a bit and re updated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own finer characters or settings..!

\-----Meanwhile back in camp-------

" That will be all Kuroda.. I believe I can handle the rest.. Why don't you go off and rest for now.. I don't want you spending all of your time with such matters.. Your training ends today..!" Stated Kirishima as he took some documents and walked off leaving a confused and clueless Kuroda in his wake. Yoh sighed and shook his best friend's shoulder and instructed him on informing the omegas and other females of the recent changes since his father was going to carry out most of the orders which involved the beta males.

Kuroda and Yoh had grown up to be a bit more muscular but were still a bit on the lean side as compared to their fathers. As a beta and future right hand of Yoh, Kuroda was meticulous in his work and could go long hours without rest to ensure that things were going smoothly. However, as a teenager, he was practically clueless on what to do in his spare time. He often left to wander off on his own and spend some time thinking things over and recounting lessons by Kirishima. You on the other hand was trying to get used to taking the reigns and leading by example as his father does. 

As Kuroda left to do as Yoh instructed, Yoh wandered off deeper into the mountains where he usually hung out and entered a small opening, cleverly hidden behind some undergrowth. Unbeknownst to most other pack members, there was a path that led to a secret mini patch of forest in the mountains. It was a small secret he and his best friends, Kuroda and Kazuki kept amongst themselves.

Few knew of the location which made it a prime location for Yoh to sit and rest. As he exited the opening and laid down on the grass, he soon heard soft singing far off in a corner and groaned at the thought that someone had discovered his well-kept secret. 

Slowly, he rose to follow the soft humming to its source and gasped when he spotted a small individual with soft dark brown hair with light highlights humming softly at the edge of a small lake and waterfall, weaving a crown of flowers. The individual was still oblivious to being watched as Yoh came closer to said person before he cleared his throat to gain the little one's attention.

It worked well as the small individual exclaimed in shock and whirled around to face Yoh. Yoh was shocked to see that the individual was none other than Tao, the omega son of his father's best friend.

" Yoh-kun... I'm sorry.. Was this patch of forest yours? I didn't mean to intrude.. I just kinda found it whilst looking for more flowers to include in the flower necklace that I'm weaving.. My papa wasn't satisfied with my previous work so I had to find more flowers to make a new one.." Explained Tao as he shifted uncomfortably in place and fiddled with his small work of art that nestled between his fingers on his lap. Kuroda shook his head motioned for Tao to sit back down as he scooted closer.

" No worries Tao-kun.. This isn't mine to claim in the first place.. My omega parent always told me that all beautiful things that surrounds us belong to Mother Nature and it is hers to claim as her own.. Her creations are beautiful and as long as we respect her grounds, I believe we can indulge ourselves in being here.." Replied Yoh poetically. Tao watched him wide eyed as he blushed pink when Yoh turned back to him.

" Wow.. I didn't expect you to be so... Poetic, Yoh-kun... But please don't call me Tao-kun.. It makes me uncomfortable.. And you sound a lot like your dad.. Hehe.." Giggled Tao as Yoh noted the bell-like giggles from Tao and decided that he liked hearing it from the omega as he leaned closer to the young omega and sighed in content, inhaling his sweet scent in.

'Honey and daisies.. That's what he smells like...' Thought Yoh as he leaned in even closer. Tao blushed an even deeper shade of red as Yoh jolted away in embarrassment when he realised what he had just done.

" Erm.. Thank you.. Tao.. I'll take that as a compliment.." Replied Yoh as he looked away, trying to hide the embarrassed expression on his face. Tao giggled at that and ducked his head as he suggested that Yoh join him for a while as he finished up his work. Yoh gladly agreed as the pair basked in each other's company and soon, their hands found each other and tangled with one another as Tao leaned on Yoh and started to explain his design to the quiet alpha who noticeably smiled. 

And this was just the beginning of the sweet romance that the two shared..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and remember to leave kudos and comments on your thoughts!


	5. Interest Ignited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interest Ignited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for your patience with me and sticking with my story all this while! It's been frustrating for me as well to not be able to post my work! Work and school is taking its toll on me unfortunately.. :\
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Finder/Okane ga Nai characters or settings!

" Let him go...!" growled Akihito as Asami stood behind his mate and growled threateningly at the unknown alpha who had pinned his youngest OMEGA son on the ground and had just kissed him. The pack behind them barked and snarled in response to the threat on their territory and crouched lower and shifted their stance to be ready to attack whenever the order was given. Mikhail looked at the group, amused, and chuckled to himself as he rose and stood confidently before the pack of snarling wolves and held his hand up as though to express his innocence despite everyone having witnessed what he had just done.

" Who are you and what are you doing here..!" growled Asami in a low tone. Akihito was currently being held back by Takumi and Suoh as he tried desperately to go towards his pup and check him over. Fei Long was trembling as he sat up and glanced from his pack to the male alpha who had just kissed him. 

" Fei-chan! Let me go, Suoh!" whimpered Akihito as he struggled to get to his pup and shield him from all the dangers. Flashbacks of his past experiences flooded his memories as he reached out towards his pup. Suoh held the omega tightly as Takumi moved forward and gestured for Fei Long to come towards him slowly. However, just as Fei staggered to his feet, Mikhail grabbed his hand and held him tightly as Fei Long struggled in his grasp. 

" Final warning, pup...! Let my son go or else...!" growled Asami as he took a step forward threateningly. Mikhail merely looked at him disinterested and turned his attention to the young omega and pulled him close in one move, much to the irritation and anger of Asami and the pack.

" I'll come for you... You're mine and I always get what I want..!" whispered Mikhail into Fei Long's sensitive ear which caused him to shiver involuntarily, much to Mikhail's glee. Asami had had enough and roared before he and the pack charged at the young alpha. Mikhail gave Fei Long a final wink before he leaped high in the air and rolled out of the territory and gave a smug smirk. The mountain pack morphed into wolves and started to chase after him but Asami halted them as they started to scent mark the area again. Akihito on the other hand took the opportunity to leap out of his 'guards' and rush to Fei Long.

" Fei! Are you hurt anywhere? Anywhere at all?" fussed Akihito as he pushed and poked Fei Long all over before he was satisfied and embraced his pup, " What did I tell you about wandering off on your own! Look what you've gotten yourself into" cried Akihito as he smothered his child to his chest in an attempt to 'wash' away all the stray scent that the alpha had left on his youngest child. Asami stood over the pair and growled disapprovingly at his youngest son and soon, they all return to camp where Fei was ushered to the Healer's den by Akihito whilst Asami had gathered his closest advisers for a meeting.

\-----In the Leader's den-------

" Who is that ALPHA?!" snarled Asami as he slammed his fist against the wall at the thought of that wild alpha male that had dared to cross into his territory and make out with his son.

" It appears that he may likely have come from the pack that had just moved in. I suggest that we restrict movements of all unmated females, children and of course, the unmated omegas.. Especiall young Fei Long.. This alpha seems very.. Attached to him, sir..." suggested Kirishima as Kuroda nodded and took down notes. Suoh narrowed his eyes threateningly together with Takumi, at the thought that Tao and Takuya could be targeted by this rogue pack. 

" But according to the recent information and in addition, Sudoh-sans injuries and claims, even the mated omegas and females may be targeted..." mentioned Yoh as he recalled the last meeting they had. Asami nodded in praise of his son's quick analysis and memory, " Well done, son.. Indeed, I believe movements for all individuals have to be restricted and they must all be escorted should they leave camp.. If any is to leave camp, they must travel in groups of 3 and above with at least 2 betas." ordered Asami as Kirishima and Suoh along with the others nodded in agreement and left to spread the word.

" Yoh.. Watch over your brother.. If I know your brother he would not take this new rule seriously enough.." growled Asami as his brows furrowedstressfully at the thought of his youngest son and the possible actions he might take to 'revolt' against this new rule.

" Yes father.. I shall stay close to the omegas if that is what it takes to keep them safe." replied Yoh as his mind also drifted to the thought of being close to Tao.

" I know that look..." smirked Asami as his son looked back at him in surprise and started to stutter in embarassment.

" Your uncles and I also had a similar look when we chose our respective mates.. So, who is the omega you've chosen for your future mate..? Please tell me it's not Takuya.. I don't think he will pair well with you as the alpha in future... Your mother already causes me a great deal of stress as it is.." chuckled Asami as he folded his arms at the thought of his rebellious mate.

" Oh no.. I-its not Takuya-kun.. Its umm.. Tao.. I feel most attracted to him.." stuttered Yoh with a slight blush on his face.

" Fufufufufu.. I see.. Well, I approve of your choice and I'm sure Kou will give you his blessings.. Not sure about how your mentor, Suoh will react though.." replied Asami with an amused laughter as he ruffled his son's hair and exited the den, leaving Yoh awkwardly standing in the middle of the den as he processed the words and dreaded the thought of explaining his attraction to Tao to his strict mentor.

\-----Healer's den-------

" Papa.. I'm fine..! Stop fussing..!" growled Fei Long as he swatted Akihito's hands off of him and shuffled away sowly. Takuya was snickering in a corner as Ayase dressed some of the scratches and bruises from the scuffle with some crushed herbs with the aid of Tao. 

" Well, you shouldn't have wandered off on your own anyways! How could you do so after promising that you wouldn't to me!" scolded Akihito as Fei Long merely shrugged and faced away from his overbearing parent. 

" Aww.. Come on Akihito, I'm sure he's had a rough time and has learnt his lesson.." sighed Kou as he placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder and pulled him back a bit and tried to explain Fei Long's actions, " I'm sure he merely wanted some freedom and time alone to himself.. It wasn't his fault that the alpha had to be there at that time.."

" Thats not the POINT! What if we weren't there? He could've easily made off with him! This CAN be PREVENTED if he just listened to me and obeyed the rules!" exclaimed Akihito just as Takumi came into the Healer's den and revealed the new rule. However, it became apparent that Fei Long did not appreciate the new measures that were taken to keep him and the others safe.

" NO WAY!!!! We won't even have time to ourselves..?! Ever heard of privacy?!" growled Fei Long as Takuya was about to step in to agree before his ear was pulled aside by Ayase who looked displeased at his son. Takuya could only whimper and squirm under the hold of his birth parent. Ayase soon sat his youngest son down and made his presence known as he stood over everyone.

" This is all for our safety.. By not obeying the rules, you are not honoring our alpha's, in your case Fei-chan, your FATHER'S decision.. And in light of this new incident, this new rule is considered with good reason.. And I EXPECT you to follow these rules for I don't expect to see you in my den for the next week.. you UNDERSTAND?!" growled Ayase as his eyes flashed wickedly for a moment which shook everyone in the room down to their core. Fei Long could only look down in shame at the accusation and sink in deeper into the ground in shame. Akihito sighed and looked gratefully at the strict omega who nodded in recognition.

" Now.. You are all free to go..! Run along then, I don't need you crowding the den!" said Ayase with a smile as the rest filed out, except for Takumi and Takuya as their father gestured to them to stay behind for an earful by Ayase.

\-----In the omega den-------

" Yoh! What are you doing here?" asked Fei Long when he spotted his brother leaning against the wall of the den.

" I was just here to.. look around.. Also to visit a few individuals.." said Yoh as his eyes drifted to Tao, who turned away bashfully.

" Geez.. This is going to be a long day..." grunted Fei Long distastefully.

\-----In the forest-------

" Uncle.. You wanted to see me?" said Mikhail as he approached his mentor with a grimace. He never liked his uncle, ever since he began his 'training' with him. He had even made his foster mother 'disappear' in which he soon understood once he got older. He did not approve the way his uncle treated females and omegas but could not voice out his opinion as he was the leader and most of the pack seem to agree to his methods, much to his disappointment. Of course, there were the few that followed him and disagreed as well, but they were few and far between.

" I heard you went across the border today.. Did you encounter.. Anyone?" smirked his uncle from his 'throne'.

" No uncle.. Not anyone worth mentioning to you.." grunted Mikhail before he was leapt on and crushed beneath his uncle, " NEVER lie to me, nephew.. I can smell the omega on you.. Along with some other scents.. Did you think you were the only one patrolling the area you were in?" growled his uncle as he was let up and left in a kneeling position by his uncle's followers.

" Anyways.. It seems that we will have some fresh meat soon.. Fufufu.. And I'm sure they are delicious.." smirked Yuri at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave Kudos and Comments! Really appreciate it!!!!! ^w^


	6. The birds and the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birds and the bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in about 2 weeks.. Its the final week for internship and reports are piling up..! Sigh... Soon, I'll have to start on my final year project and hell hath no fury like my lecturers when work is incomplete!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings of FINDER or OKANE GA NAI

\-----In the Omega den-------

" Aww.. I never knew they were so close to one another.." cooed Kou as he watched his omega son fidget about as he was tended to by Yoh, who appeared to be enjoying himself in the presence of the omega.

" They do match each other very well.. And you must be glad that it was someone like Yoh who has captured Tao's heart.. He is not only the future leader of the pack, but is kind and sensitive to other's emotions whilst being stern and responsible about pack matters.. A total opposite of his.. brother.." commented Takato as he glanced at Akihito for confirmation,

Akihito only sighed and glanced from his eldest to youngest son. He couldn't help but agree with his friends regarding his sons. 

Fei Long had always been the spirited child, always going against their wishes as though he has been rebelling against them since he was a young pup. AKihito could not help but also feel responsible as he would often allow Fei Long to get away with the pranks he played, thinking it was just a phase. Asami had constantly fought with him about Fei Long's behaviour but he had just brushed it off, thinking it was common, given his previous upbringing. It was only until recently that he began to realise the recklessness in his omega son's behaviour and has also started to worry.

Yoh on the other hand was always calm and reserved. He rarely smiled and took a liking to running business with his father at a young age. He almost seemed like a mini-asami at one point, if not for his appearance of having hair and eye color similar to his own. Asami had brought him up in a strict manner, teaching him the ways to influence others and win in battles. He was described as the perfect son by many individuals in the pack and was Asami's pride and Akihito's joy. Akihito supposed that this could also be a factor to have led Fei Long down the path of mischief in order to gain some attention which eventually escalated.

"I'm sure Fei will grow out of it.. soon.. probably.." replied Akihito with a shrug as he returned his gaze to his eldest, " I'm sure that Yoh will treat Tao right.. After all, I don't think that he would like to anger Suoh-san.. I can't imagine what Suoh-san will do to him if he makes Tao-chan cry" said Akihito with a soft giggle, which was quickly followed by Takato and Kou as they nod in agreement.

In the corner of the den, Takuya had entered the den after an earful by Ayase and sat with Fei Long as he scowled at his older brother.

"Why does Yoh have to go about ruining everything.." grumbled Fei Long as he crossed his arm and growled lowly as he witnessed his brother flirting with Tao.

" Oh, lighten up Fei.. I think they make a pretty cute couple.. Tao is so sweet and you've gotta admit that your brother is pretty hot.. He's like a perfect alpha, aside from your dad, of course." commented Takuya as he leaned on Fei Long.

" Do you have a crush on my bro too?" growled Fei Long before he dodged Takuya who swatted him, barely missing his head.

" You wish! He may look hot and act perfect but he ain't my type.. Besides, even if you dislike, no.. hate your brother... Couldn't you at least be happy for Tao? Have you ever seen him so love-struck? He's definitely singing with the birds and the bees.." smirked Takuya.

" Singing with the birds and the bees.. Really.. He doesn't look that way to me.." grumbled Fei Long.

"Oh come on.. They are so obvious...! I wouldn't be surprised if they pop a pup by the end of the year!" laughed Takuya before his left ear was pulled up, "Owowowowow!"

" Don't speak such vulgar words..! Tao is barely old enough for pups!" growled Kou who had made his way to the pair when he heard them gossiping about his son. Akihito only looked on worriedly at his youngest son as he avoided looking at Akihito and soon left the den in a huff. Unfortunately, Yoh was too engrossed with his omega to notice (not) but as long as he could hear his brother within the camp, he would not take any further action. His father told him to make sure his brother followed the rules so he technically did not have to watch his every move.

\----Near the edge of the camp------

" Stupid Yoh.. So what if he is perfect.. He's still a dumb alpha who can't help fawning over some dumb omega.." grumbled Fei Long before he reached a large boulder and snuck off the camp grounds after passing through a small gap between the walls of the boulder and mountain side.

"I know dad told you to keep a watchful eye on me..! Try and find me now, Mr. perfect!" smirked Fei Long as he squeezed through the gap and bounded off towards his favourite spot. Meanwhile, Yoh's ears twitched, agitated, trying to pin point his brother before he stood up and after kissing Tao's temple, left the omega den to search for his brother. Akihito's eyes trailed after Yoh worriedly but decided to leave it to his eldest to find his brother.

\----- At a cliffside edge-------

"*sigh* I should be alright here..." said Fei Long as he rested on the cliffside and soon laid down on the soft grass to gaze up at the sky. This spot was where he had previously found his favourite flower and gotten one of the first scoldings in his life by his papa and father. Remembering the times when he was young and well loved brought about an ache in his heart.

" Somehow, I knew you were going to be here.." said a voice which startled Fei Long and he jolted up and turned to face the owner of the voice, Yoh.

" What do you want..?" growled Fei Long as he resumed to lying down on the grass and gaze up at the sky and drifting clouds.

" Just wanted to make sure you're alright.." replied Yoh as he moved to join his younger brother.

" Don't play me for a fool.. You're only here because father ordered you to do so.. You don't give to hare's tails about me being here or not..!" growled Fei Long as he glared his brother when he noticed him lying beside him and looking up at the clouds as well, " Shouldn't you be with Tao or Father or something..? Leave me alone!"

" You're right that father told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't break the rules.. But he didn't tell me to follow you.. I chose to do that on my own.. I could've just reported your actions to father or papa.. But I'm not going to do that.." replied Yoh as Fei Long sat upright and looked to his brother in surprise, with eyes as wide as plates.

" W-Why..? You're disobeying father.. I'm breaking the rules right now!" stammered Fei Long as Yoh closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh mountain air and opened an eye to look at his brother," You didn't break the rules.. I'm here with you am I not? An alpha is worth 2 betas in my book.."

" B-but.. You could be with Tao! Why are you here? To smite me?! You already have the perfect life, why bother with mine?!" yelled Fei Long as he sat up and glared into the distance, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. Yoh merely breathed in deeply and sighed. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence before Yoh gestured to Fei Long.

" Fei.. I envy you.. I envy the freedom you have.. You get to do whatever it is you wish to do.." started Yoh as he silenced his brother and continued, " I only appear to be perfect because that is what is required of me.. I need to maintain my composure to show the pack that I am capable of taking over father's place in future and show them that the future of the pack is secure.. Father keeps a strong grip over how to manage the pack and I am expected to run it the way he did and maintain the standards.. I don't get to do as I wish unlike you.. Tao is one of the few reprieve that father allows me to have.. I never hated you nor tried to make you look bad.. I apologize if my actions caused some form of misunderstanding but I regret none of it"

"Yoh.. I never.. I never knew it was like that for you.. I didn't know that you being perfect was just you trying to reassure the pack.. Nor did I know how hard it was for you to manage the pack.." answered Fei Long after a while and Yoh let out a deep sigh and continued, " And you don't make it any easier to run the pack operations either.." he said with a smirk. Fei Long started to smile and replied humorously, " You need to be prepared for anything right? A troublesome omegan brother should be a piece of cake for the future alpha leader of the pack!"

"True.. Dealing with you has prepared me for the worst.." replied Yoh as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze that passed through.

" So.. Being with Tao is a luxury?" asked Fei Long, " And I cherish every moment of it.. Father rarely lets me do anything else.."

" Oh.. Well, I'm happy for you Yoh.. For both you and Tao..! I'm sure you both will be great leaders in future." said Fei Long after a while. Yoh looked up at his brother in surprise and let out a soft chuckle, " I'm sure you will find your special someone someday, little brother. And when you do, I'll support you and your mate all the way.."

Fei Long blushed and the handsome blonde alpha immediately popped into his mind. 

'Why am I thinking of him when Yoh mentioned mate.. Its not like I have a crush on him or anything... We only kis- NO! he means nothing to me and I mean nothing.. to him..' thought Fei Long as his heart ached at the last sentence. Yoh looked at his brother skeptically and sighed, drawing back Fei Long's attention immediately.

" I don't know what went on with you and that alpha before father arrived with the pack but.. You should follow your heart brother.. But guard your heart well until you are sure that he is the one.." adviced Yoh as he stood up and started walking back to camp. Fei Long sighed and thought about it for a while before he stood and followed his brother back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and Kudos about the chapter please!


	7. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I moved around my schedule a bit and will be posting new chapters on this fic every Sunday(according my country time haha) I hope this satisfied you guys for now!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings from finder or okane ga nai series!

Mikhail was sitting cross-legged on a rock in the forest, twisting a daisy between his fingers. His eyes stared off into the distance as he recalled what his uncle did to him previously and the comments that he made.

" Oh uncle.. Pissing me off again.. Really, the only thing that'll do for you is motivate me to kill you off even sooner~" mumbled Mikhail in a sing song manner as he twisted a daisy between his fingers once more before crushing it completely in his hands. 

" Really, Mikhail-san..? I pictured you to be more gentle with flowers.. It sure didn't do anything to you.." said a voice from the darkness. Mikhail sat up abruptly and turned his head towards the shadows of the forest before he sighed irritably when two figures came out and exposed themselves to him.

" Well well.. If it isn't the Kuba kyoudai.." smirked Mikhail as he relaxed back and lazily picked another daisy from the side of the rock.

" Who else would you expect to tail you so well that you couldn't even detect the presence of another for so long..? We ARE the best of the pack.." smirked one of the brothers. His name was Kuba Homare, the elder of the two and had dark hair with electrifying grey eyes. He also had a long white tail and 2 furry white ears with brown dusting the edge. Standing slightly behind him, was his younger twin, Kuba Misao, who possessed similar dark hair and calculative grey eyes, except that his tail and ears were light grey with white specks dotting at the edge and tail end. They were both alphas but their personality also contrasted against one another.

Misao was described to be an emotionless and calculative individual, not caring for anyone, even himself. He only acts in the interest of his 'boss' and is known to be crafty around his targets. Yuri in particular is very wary of Misao for his aloof personality and reputation among the pack. His brother, Homare on the other hand is knwon to be prideful and more emotionally 'unstable' as compared to his brother. It was a known fact in their pack that if Homare was displeased with someone for whatever reason, no matter how big or small, the individual responsible would either be sporting a serious injury or would never be heard from again. It was because of their unique pairing that they were known as the Kuba Kyodai, with Misao being the brains and Homare being the brawn in this operation. Yuri had tried numerous time to have them side with him but they simply wanted nothing to do with him. Also, they had already long pledged their loyalty to another man and was only tagging along out of a separate loyalty to Mikhail for defending them once, a long time ago. 

" Yeah well.. I'm still not strong enough to fight him and the bunch of baboons trailing behind him yet.. However, if he talks about my omega in that manner again, I won't hesitate to rip his throat out..!" snarled Mikhail.

" Come on Mikhail, we both know that you are strong enough to defeat you demented uncle, Yuri.. And with us by your side, we could start picking off those pathetic mutts one at a time.. Admit it, deep down, you just don't want to kill your uncle.. You wanna make it such that only when you are left with no choice then you 'll kill him.. But who knows what may go awry before that happens.." stated Homare in a cool tone as he regarded the fellow alpha before him. He knew that Mikhail was different from his uncle, as different as night and day even... He couldn't even believe that they were related until he saw the similarity in their facial features and stature. 

Mikhail was actually a softy, and cared for all members in their pack, man, women; old or young. He knew that Mikhail disapproved of his uncle's acts, but out of filial piety and pity, he did not attempt to 'dethrone' his uncle in any way and remained loyal and respectful to him, running off to sulk and grumble under his breath whenever they fought. He remained loyal to the man only because of Mikhail having saved him and his brother once, long ago, when they were still rogues, roaming the country. He and his brother also remained behind because Mikhail's situation intrigue them and also to look out for him in a way as well.

" Whatever.. But I'm serious! If he so much as touches my sweet darling, I'l RIP his bloody head off and shove it up his ass..!" growled Mikhail as he leapt off the rock and faced the brothers. They simply shrugged and moved off after him.

" I may not be able to show you my omega but I can let you smell the sweet floral scent he has near the border..! If we're lucky we could even see him! He's gorgeous! He has long dark brown hair and this sweet smell.. Its amazing! I'll be damned if I let my uncle so much as touch him with his slimy disgusting fingers!" said Mikhail as he continued on and on about his 'sweet omega' disregarding the bored expression on the Kuba brothers' faces. They continued on into the forest until they neared the borders of the territory and the two brothers froze in place when a different, sweeter scent invaded their noses. They turned to Mikhail and sure enough, he was alert as well and together, they followed the scents, closer towards the border. 

\----- A few hours before-------

" Fei-chan! Where were you?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" shrieked Akihito when Fei Long and Yoh came back to camp. Akihito immediately fussed over Fei Long as Yoh stood aside with an amused smirk on his face. Fei Long was very tired of Akihito's protective side and just gazed off as Akihito fussed over him. From a distant, Fei Long could see his father approaching him as his papa. His uncles Suoh, Kei and friends Kazuya and Kazuki accompanied his father as they came closer. His brother, Yoh, was then seen strolling over and reporting to their father about what probably went on before. 

"Papa.. I'm fine.. Stop fussing..!" huffed Fei Long as Akihito sighed in relief after looking over his precious omega son. He soon left to be by his alpha's side and clung to his side as Asami approached his son with a neutral look on his face. 

" Fei Long, your brother told me you followed the rules thus far and had at least 2 betas or an alpha.. I expect you to follow through with the same rules from here on out understand..? Your brother has other duties to carry out and won't be your personal cheperone.. Akihito, come.. There are some things we must discuss with Kei and Kazumi." said Asami in a tone that suggested no alternatives and pulled his omega back to their den, closer followed by Yoh and his trusted men.

Fei Long sighed and grunted in annoyance at his father's dismissive tone on him. Kazuya smirked as he and his brother approached him so that he could poke fun at his childhood friend. Soon, for some reason, the 3 friends ended up outside camp as Kuzuya somehow convinced his brother that they wouldn't be breaking the rules since Kuzuki was considered as strong as an alpha, having been previously trained by their father and Suoh-san as well. Kazuki was doubtful but having been teased about his strength and confidence, he decided to let this incident off as well, against his better judgement.

Soon, the three friends were walking near the borders of their territory where Fei Long wanted to show Kazuya the site where he encountered that alpha near the border. Kazua had a skip in his step as he followed Fei Long whilst his brother grumbled under his breath and continued behind him, dragging his feet against the gravel of the pebbled dirt road that led them near the border.

" Father and our alpha will have a fit if they find out that we are here.. This is where you were pounced on, Fei Long.. And with the recent information about that rogue and ruthless pack currently residing in the forest.. Coming here is risky and dangerous.. We should head back before anything happens.." advised Kazuki when he finally snapped out of his brother's taunts and acted more responsibly.

" Aww come on kazu-nii, What's the worst that could happen? I bet no rogue alpha is within 5 miles from here! Just rela-" joked Kazuya in a light-hearted manner before they heard rustling in the bushes ear where they were and stopped midway in his sentence as Kuzuki moved forward and pushed the 2 omegas behind them. The rustling grew more vigorous before 3 unknown males made their presence known. Fei Long gasped when he realised that one of them was the alpha he had met previously. The alpha smirked arrogantly when his eyes locked with Fei Long's and he let out a blush that rivaled a tomato.

" Who are you and what business do you have with us and our pack.." asked Kazuki in a cautious tone, aware of the eyes of one of the men which were roaming about his body.

" My name is Mikhail Arbatov, alpha member of the pack currently residing in this forest. We were just passing by when we noticed your scents and decided to introduce ourselves to you.. These are my trusted companions, Kuba Homare and Kuba Misao.. We mean you no harm.." stated Mikhail as he bowed deeply which caused Kazuki to relax a fair bit at the respectful gesture. Kazuya peeked out from behind his brother and immediately locked his eyes wit hone of the twins. He was enraptured by the man and was visibly drooling, much to the other man's amusement.

" I am Kanou Kazuki.. This is my brother, Kazuya and friend, Fei Long.. If you merely wish to introduce yourselves, you would do well to stay across our border.. Our camp is nearby and reinforcements should you attack will arrive within minutes.." warned Kazuki as he stood in a less defensive manner, but his tails and ears still twitched nervously.

" Oh, of course.. We are gentlemen, my companions and I.. We would never pounce and scent you or anything like that.." smirked Mikhail as he purposely stated that whilst glancing at his beloved omega, standing just a ways from him. Fei Long blushed a deeper shade of red and curled his fists, wanting to retort but found himself unable to do so.

" We really merely wish to talk.. That is all.. Is that alright, Mr. Kazuki?" asked Mikhail in a sultry voice, eyes never moving away from Fei Long as Fei Long visibly gulped and thought, **' This isn't going to end well....'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kind comments and supportive kudos! They really encourage me to do better! Do comment on which of the kuba twins you think should be paired with kazuki and kazuya!
> 
> Name: Kanou Kazuki   
> Status: Beta male  
> Appearance: tall, with dark brown hair like Kanou's but with blue eyes. Grey tail with black flecks, similar with ears.  
> Personality: Silent, calculative, protective and is more of an introvert.
> 
> Name: Kanou Kazuya  
> Status: Omega male  
> Appearance: 6 feet tall with shaggy light brown hair with reddish-brown highlights in his hair, which would be reflected on his coat when he transformed into a wolf. He also has dark brown eyes.  
> Personality: Is incredibly mischievous with a cruel sense of humor (much like Takato). An extrovert who likes his freedom but is a mama's boy when it comes down to things.


	8. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long(1 day late) wait. I hope this kinda satisfies your cravings for a bit.

\-----Previously-------

" I am Kanou Kazuki.. This is my brother, Kazuya and friend, Fei Long.. If you merely wish to introduce yourselves, you would do well to stay across our border.. Our camp is nearby and reinforcements should you attack will arrive within minutes.." warned Kazuki as he stood in a less defensive manner, but his tails and ears still twitched nervously.

" Oh, of course.. We are gentlemen, my companions and I.. We would never pounce and scent you or anything like that.." smirked Mikhail as he purposely stated that whilst glancing at his beloved omega, standing just a ways from him. Fei Long blushed a deeper shade of red and curled his fists, wanting to retort but found himself unable to do so.

" We really merely wish to talk.. That is all.. Is that alright, Mr. Kazuki?" asked Mikhail in a sultry voice, eyes never moving away from Fei Long as Fei Long visibly gulped and thought, 

' This isn't going to end well....'

\-----At the border-------

" If you merely wish to talk.. You may talk from where you stand..!" growled Kazuki, who started to feel unnerved when he noticed that one of the wolves was staring at him quite heatedly.

" Yes well, we are practically shouting from here, why do you move closer then? Then we won't have to cross the border and be counted as an attempt to invade your territory." said Mikhail with slight whine in his voice as he looked deep into Fei Long's eyes and that alone almost made Fei Long scamper to the alpha. Fei Long held on to Kazuya and glanced down, willing himself to avoid the alpha at all cost. Kazuki grimaced at what he said but he was also unwilling to be difficult and rude. (according to his papa, Ayase, you should give everyone a chance )

" Come on, Kazuya, Fei long.." grumbled Kazuki.

" Are you mad..?! I'm not going anywhere near that creep..!" growled Kazuya as he glared a particular alpha with white ears and brown tips on his ears. Kazuya could practically feel the eyes going up and down his body and attempted to stay behind his older brother at all cost.

" They are just going to talk and once they are done, we can just leave.. Let's just get this over with.." grumbled Kazuki reluctantly and brought him and his brother and friend closer to the border line. The alphas seemed pleased with Kazuki's decision and moved a bit closer to the 2 omegas and beta. Kazuki made sure to file them in a line but still stand forward and shield the 2 omegas somewhat.

Kuba Misao was conscious that his eyes were fixed solely on the young omega to the side of his twin. Kanou Kazuya, as he had come to know. The young omega had a sweet citrus scent and he just.. glowed. He was the only one to have caught his eye among the three and this sudden obsession over the omega confused him more as he saw no advantage in chasing or being attracted to an omega. In his opinion, omegas were whiny and needy during heats, children would also be a problem as they could weigh him down or be used as an advantage over him. His mind was reeling with logical conclusions as to why he shouldn't be bothered with the omega but he simply could not take his eyes off of him. And then, one thought in particular sliced through his mind..

" Before Mikhail starts on anything else, I just want to ask.. Who is your father..? Is it Kanou Somuku by any chance..?" asked Kuba Misao. The omega and beta were shocked at that statement and appeared more guarded than they were before.

" What's it to you...? By the way, he is and if you do something stupid, our dad will come and kick your sorry asses out of this world!" growled Kazuya, who tried to appear fierce but was completely adorable to the alphas.

" My brother and I used to work for him.. If you don't believe us, you can ask him about the kuba brothers.." stated Misao, still staring at the younger twin omega. He felt his heartbeat increase just a bit after the young omega started to speak. He normally disliked those who appear to oppose him or had some attitude issue but for some reason, Kazuya's spunk had him wanting to face him head on and pin him down to submission.

" Well, our father isn't here.. So, don't expect us to be too cozy with you.. Also, stop staring at me, creep!" hissed Kazuya as he ducked behind his brother. Misao smirked, which alarmed his twin Homare and Mikhail for he rarely ever displayed any form of emotion. They knew something was up but chose to remain silent and observe him further.

Homare wasn't attracted to anyone.. He was merely intrigued by the beta infront of him that carried himself like any other alpha. he never expected the boss (Kanou) to ever have a kid like him. He could see where Kazuya's rash and unpredictable attitude came from but he was surprised to see that the beta child have inherited some form of calm and quiet disposition. He was like Ayase, but definitely not as timid or shy. He was like the perfect blend of genes to form the perfect leader, strong-willed and somewhat stoic like Kanou but calm and rational like Ayase-kun. It has been sometime since he saw the pair but their children are nothing like what he thought they would be.

" Eyes off.. Sir..." growled Kazuki in a low voice when he caught Homare staring at him for far too long than he was comfortable with.

'It could rival that of the boss if he wasn't that adorable.. What- NO!' thought Homare as he backed off at the glare that was sent his way and sheepishly looked away, trying to hide the faint blush he was sure had formed on his cheeks.

" Whatever, its not lke you're attractive or anything.. I'm only staring t=at the abnormality in front of me.." huffed Homare as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Why you-"

"Anyway, Mikhail, what did you want to say.. Just spit it out I don't want to waste my time here..." grumbled Homare as he cut off the beta's words. Misao continued to silently observe his newest obsession as he squirmed uncomfortably, trying to shiled himself away behind his brother as much as he could.

" Well, I just wanted to sa-"

" I don't want to talk to you, you creep!" hissed Fei Long.

" Aww.. But my little daisy.. I just want to be wit-"

" Actually, we have already heard of a few.. things that your pack do.. Kidnapping omegas.. Forcing them to service you all and generally being dicks to everyone! So, how about that! Anything to say for yourselves?" growled Kazuya, willing himself to be brave and face the alphas across the border.

" We.. we didn't.. We don't do that.. They do..! Please believe me, pretty flower..!" stammered Mikhail.

" Can it! I don't want to hear it..! You may or may not have done it but you didn't stop the rest from doing it! You're just as bad as them!" shouted Fei Long as he pointed an accusing finger at Mikhail and the 2 other alphas. He was about to make another retort when his hand was caught and he was pulled forward into Mikhail's arms.

" I could never hurt you... I.. I.." whispered Mikhail before he felt a forceful punch to his face and his omega being ripped away from him. He staggered back into Homare as he looked up and saw the beta, Kazuki, in a defense stance and growling menacingly at him. Behind, Kazuya and his omega was huddled together, Kazuya soothing him while Fei Long was trembling in his arms.

" Stay away from us and don't even think of EVER touching Fei Long again.. I think we've heard and seen enough..!" spat Kazuki as he howled and led his brother and friend away. Mikhail was tempted to follow but was held back by Misao.

" He just howled, if we followed them, we are sure to be ambushed and we will likely not survive.. This is their turf.. I suggest you wash off the mega's scent lest you wish your uncle to call you up again.." advised Misao as Homare came up from behind with his arms crossed and nodded in agreement. Mikhail could only sigh and ganced longingly at the direction which the 3 made off before turning and returning into the darkness of the shadows within the forest. His heart longing to touch and embrace his omega once more was strong, but the omega's words about him being as bad as the other's still ringing in his ears in shock.

" I'll make it up to you my love.. I swear.." promised Mikhail silently as he glanced back one last time before making his way back to find a source of water to wash off their scent and hopefully go below the radar with regards to his uncle.

\-----Mountain Camp, Early Evening-------

" Fei-chan!" "Kazuya!" screamed Akihito and Ayase when they spotted their omega sons return to camp with Kazuki. Kanou looked on with boredom until he caught the scent of another alpha and his normally brown eyes glowed deep red. Asami also caught on to the scent and together they roared and charged towards their sons.

" You met him didn't you..!" growled Asami as he grabbed his son tightly by the sides of his arms and caused him to wince in pain.

" Ryuuichi, STOP IT! You're hurting him!" whimpered Akihito as he tried to force his mate's hands off their son and stop hurting him. Kazuya wasn't fairing much better as Kanou pushed him down to a kneeling position by the shoulder and started to scent him and demand answers from him as well. Ayase was screaming at him from the side to let him up as tears welled up and rolled down Kazuya's face from the pain and fear from his father's rage. Kazuki was pulled aside by Suoh and Kirishima to explain what had happened in detail and a look of hurt passed by his face when he noticed his two mentor look at him with disappointed expressions.

" They are getting too cocky! I'll rip their face off!" snarled Asami but was soon embraced and soothed by Akihito who immediately latched onto him when he released Fei Long. Asami had better control over his emotions and soon calmed down. he glared at his son and growled out, "Fei Long.. You are grounded until this situation is resolved..! If you want to leave, you'll have to report to me. Your and Kazuya will be placed under house arrest and there will be 2 beta guards infront of the omega den at all times..!"

" But da-"

" Not only that, your meals will be brought to you and you WILL NOT LEAVE the den unless requested to do so. As for Kazuki, you will have to undergo retraining by Kirishima and Suoh on improving your sense of judgement.. I am thoroughly disappointed in you.." growled Asami as he gestured for 2 betas to take the omegas back to their den and for Suoh to take Kazuki away and back to his den for a long lecture. Ayase and Kanou could only look on as their boys were being punished, but voiced no objection as they too felt that the punishment was fair and that it would protect them. Kanou and a teary-eyed Ayase then apologised to Asami but he waved them off and said it was not their fault but the foolishness of their sons to blame for this incident. Ayase and Kanou soon moved back to the den where Ayase tried to distract himself with medicinal chores. Kanou merely stood aside and watched his mate, waiting for when he had calmed down and needed a cuddle.

\-----Leaders Den-------

"Kirishima, Kuroda and Yoh.. Design a schedule that will fit 2 betas infront of the omega's den round the clock.. Make sur to check the omega den for any secret passage or what not.. I wouldn't count on fei Long taking this quietly.. Let alone Kazuya.." ordered Asami. The three men nodded and began to discuss the schedule as they walked off. Asami stormed deeper into the den where Akihito was sitting on their fur-lined bed and started to pace about impatiently, trying to design some form of torture for the current forest wolves in his mind.

" Ryuu.. Come here.." called Akihito. Asami growled but reluctantly joined his mate in bed, unable to defy his wishes. He settled down and started to trace his mate's face loving and brought him close. His brows furrowed when he remembered what Sudou had said about the forest wolves.. Having stolen omegas and other mates and children.. Torturing them to no end. When he imagined his family possibly being one of the victims, he snarled and growled deeply. Akihito, sighed and started to kiss the side of his mate's neck and murmur sweet nothings into his ears.

-LOVE SCENE-

" Ryuu~ Can we..?" whispered Akihtio lustfully as he tried to make his mate forget about the problems for a while and indulge with him. Asami's eyes glowed and he started to nip along Akihitos neckline, then chest and finally rested on his nipple where he sucked on one hard and pinched the other forcefully.

"AH! Mmm~ Ryuu... More.. Ah! Yea~" moaned Akihito lustfully as he bucked his hips and buried his slender fingers in his mate's hair and mess it up. 

Asami's other hand traveled lower and soon touched Akihito's sensitive member and gripped it tight, causing another moan from his lustful mate before he started to pump it until it quickly became hard. Akihito started to moan louder and tried to buck his hips faster to speed up the stimulation on his member but Asami only chuckled and pin him down some more to the point where he couldn't move or resist.

" Ryuu.. Stop teasing... Me.. MO-mmph!" cried Akihito before 2 fingers made their way into his mouth and he eagerly started to suck on them as they pumped in and out several times. Asami soon grew more bold and stuck more fingers into Akihito's mouth and thrust deeper, causing him to almost gag as he whispered into his ear.

" You like that don't you.. Its not even night yet, you slutty little thing.. Can't wait for an alpha's cock in your twitching hole, can't you..? But you have to be soft.. There are still others roaming around.. little ones not in bed and friends by the fire.. You don't want them to hear you right, I personally don't mind though.." hissed Asami as he stuck his tongue in Akihito's ear and wiggled it about, causing his omega to squirm and moan more. Asami's nose soon picked out the unmistakable scent of his mate's slick and smirked. He pulled out his fingers, twisted Akihito to the side and scooped up some of the slick coating Akihito's thighs before bringing it close to his face and giving it a deep inhale. Akihito was biting the fur blanket, his face flushed as he attempted to keep his voice down. Asami chuckled softly and shoved his slick coated finger into Akihito's mouth before using his other hand to ram into his omega's slick hole, finger fucking him sideways. Akihito squeaked at the sudden intrusion, his voice muffled by Asami's hand and moaned into his hand as he continued to scissor him open.

" You naughty little boy, dirtying my fingers with your slick and making a mess.. Lick you slick off my fingers, Akihito.." whispered Asami as he started to bite and suck on one of Akihito's sensitive nipples, eliciting a moan which was soon replace with the dirty slurping sounds from him sucking off and licking Asami's slick coated fingers. When Akihito was done, he panted and turned to his mate.

" Please.. Ryu~ give me.. Put it in me..! Put your alpha cock in me and fill me up..! Please Alpha~" whimpered Akihito lustfully as Asami grinned madly and took out his fingers and immediately shoved his dick in its place. Akihito screamed but it was muffled by Asami's hand which had simultaneously been shoved back into his mouth.

" Got to be quiet, sweet baby..." Smirked Asami as he fucked the living daylights off his mate whilst using his tongue and other free hand to continuously pleasure and stimulate his mate. Akihito became a moaning mess before he jerked upwards and came onto the fur-lined bed. Asami grunted and soon spilled his seed into Akihito. The pair collapsed on the bed before Akihito giggled and encircled his hand around his mate's neck.

" Wanna go again?"

" With pleasure..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient! Leave kudos and comment on what you think will happen or any other feedbacks regarding the story!


	9. The past's in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past's in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait.. School has been hell.. Whatever free tie I had, I spent it in my bed and under my covers.. Its still quite hectic now but I'll try to finish my stories. This is like my final year so.. haha yea.. HELL SEM!
> 
> KUDOS to Adalie Delacroix for helping me out with this chapter in terms of idea generation! Having that recap and kinda burning questions I had initially planned for really gave me a boost!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Finder or Okane ga Nai series characters or settings!

\-----Present------

"Kanou san! You didn't have to be so violent with Kazuya! He was crying.. CRYING!" screamed Ayase as he pushed and punched his mate, fist continuously thumping against Kanou's chest as he gazed down sadly at Ayase with sorrowful eyes.

"Ayase.. Ayase, I couldn't help myself.. Another male's scent was on him.. I just couldn't allow this transgression to continue!" explained Kanou as he tried to soothe his mate and calm him down. However, no matter what he did or said, Ayase continued to berate him as tears constantly flowed down his face and eventually, he succumbed to sleep, having collapse after his emotional breakdown. Kanou held his mate close to him and swayed slowly from side to side, lulling Ayase into a deeper state of sleep.

" *Ahem!* Kanou-san, may I speak to you?" coughed Kirishima as he stood outside the den awkwardly, not knowing if he should interrupt the moment. 

Kanou looked to Kirishima and gave a long sigh before he cradled his mate and set him down on their bed of furs, giving him a peck on the forehead before stepping outside and following Kirishima into a corner where Suoh and his elder son, Kazuki stood. Kanou, looked upon his son with disappointment, promptly felt by the beta as he kept his head down and eyes to the ground, his tail hanging low and limp as Kirishima started to address his father.

" Kanou-san, after the brief talk with Kazuki-kun, it turns out that they may have had a brief encounter with some.. companions of yours.." started Kirishima cautiously as the alpha registered his words and growled lowly.

" Are you accusing me of being accomplices to those ingrate across the border, Kirishima-san..?" growled Kanou as his body started to morph and his chest swelled up in indignation as he approached the beta threateningly. Kirishima hardly flinched but furrowed his brows before taking off his spectacles and massaging the area between his brows on the forehead, as though in an attempt to clear a headache that had form in the few minutes into their talk.

"Calm down, Kanou-san.. You know that no one would suspect or question your position in the pack.. You have made many contributions to the pack and with how you declared that you were in debt to Asami-sama after him saving both you and your mate the day you came into our pack, you are the last person we suspect to have ever harbored any thoughts of betrayal. We are bringing this topic up in the hopes that you can shed some light into the subject of the 'Kuba Twins', as mentioned by your son." explained Kirishima.

Kanou furrowed his brows in thought before his eyes widen and a low chuckle escaped his lips as he started to crouch and swagger a bit. Kirishima raised a brow as he took in the alpha's reaction. 

"Did I say something funny..?" grumbled Kirishima as he took offense to Kanou's reaction.

The alpha proceeded to lean back and look up at the darkening sky as his chuckles ceased and he ran a calloused hand through his hair.

" The 'Kuba Twins' were my servants back in the day.." smirked Kanou.

"SERVANTS?!" exclaimed Kirishima uncharacteristically as Suoh and Kazuki gawked with their mouths agape at the new information, unsure of how to process it. Before long, Kirishima snapped out of his surprised stupor and glared at Kanou, convinced that he was provided false details.

" Alright, alright.. They're not my servants.. But they carry out my bidding just as you two follow like little puppy dogs behind our great and powerful alpha Asami-sama.. Fufu.." snickered Kanou as Kirishima adjusted himself and grunted as a signal for Kanou to continue with his story.

"We were a small pack.. Well I guess not really a pack.. More like an organized group of rogues.. I instructed them what to do and they did it basically.. We ran territories in the far west from these mountains and well.. I generally collected favors from around since we were pretty strong as a group.. However, one day, we stumbled across Ayase and well.. The others saw this as an opportunity to take me down and generally went for Ayase at whatever chance they got.. Especially after they had gotten word that I had taken him as my mate soon after.. We split up after that.." replied Kanou sheepishly as he skipped some information which evidently irritated Kirishima as Suoh and Kazuki winced upon seeing the multiple veins at Kirishima's temple popping out in irritation and sighed at the situation.

" Grr.. Kanou-san... You have left alot of blanks to fill.." growled Kirishima. Kanou grumbled under his breath before Kirishima noticed his eyes fleeting behind and towards his son. Everything clicked and Kirishima now understood why he had done so and sighed deeply and nodded to Suoh subtly.

"What I did in the past is of no importance.. Just know that those 2 aren't low lives.. In fact, I believe they still owe me for saving their lives back in our younger days.. Ah, the good old days.." smirked Kanou as he stared off into the distance. 

\-----Past (a few years ago)------  
Kanou Somuku was a fearsome alpha who ruthlessly cut down his enemies one by one until he climbed his way to the top and earned a reputation similar to that of a hitman where he and his pack or specialised 'assasins' provided aid to their clients to eliminate a rival clan. It mattered not who ordered them as long as the loot was worth more than the effort and risks they took to execute their plans. His 2 right hand men, the 'Kuba Twins' provided the tactical support to aid in their cause of total domination of the region, serving as the powerhouse. Kanou had adopted the twins in their early teens despite being in his late teens and together, they had built the pack up. Despite being in his late teens himself, the kuba twins understood that it was only due to Kanou's fierce ambition and lack of a conscious for more of the part that led him to become the success he was presently.

" Kanou-san.. The pack north of us is requesting we help them next full moon during their confrontation with the Wolves east of their territory, close to the desert." reported Kuba Homare as he tossed a pebble up and down whilst leaning against the cave wall of their hidden den in the woods. It was here where his boss and brother, Kanou and Kuba Misao, planned and strategies their attacks and ambushes with or without the pack's help. 

" Kanou-san, I believe an ambush is not possible in the terrain of the fight. The battle will take place in the desert just north east of their main camp. They have about 12 capable Betas and only one other alpha in the main camp which is quite small in size as compared to the enemy or target in this case which has 21 Betas and 3 alphas. The 2 other alphas are the sons of the leader of the enemy pack, Kumamuro Genjiro." reported Misao as he read his intel gathered from many information brokers under Kanou, some acting as spies in un-suspecting packs whilst others work in the shadows or as rogues. 

" What is the best way to act then..." mumbled Kanou in a bored tone as he flicked a sharp stone at the wall and picked up another to do the same.

" It is advisable that we set several traps using pot holes dug from desert critters in the desert and lining them with thorns from the cactuses in the area to inflict some pain and slow down the enemy. We could also consider collecting some thorn samples beforehand and dipping them in some poison berries to inflict more damage and cause some delay and chinks in their defenses." replied Misao as he closed his note book containing his information.

" Hmm.. Adding some poison is an option we can use.. Both of you get some mongrels to go collect some poison berries and crush them while organize another team to scout and collect cactus thorn samples from the desert terrain. That's all there is to do for now.." ordered Kanou as the twins bowed in acknowledgement and left to complete their duties.

True to his reputation, the deed was done overnight and by the time of the battle between the two packs, the traps were set and additional forces was added to the client's pack. The rival pack was completely annihilated and as promised by the client, Kanou was allowed to raid their pack and sell off anything of value in the pack which mainly produced snake toxins. He also secured the oasis that was fought over by the two packs and it was there that Kanou Somuku met his mate, Ayase Yukiya.

It began with as an abnormal attraction where Kanou would order the small omega to wait on him hand and feet but being the 'honorable alpha', he made no sexual advances towards the omega. However, as time passed, it was plain to see that the alpha was smitten with the omega and that the omega had begun to develop feelings for the fierce yet loyal and kind alpha. And finally, after only a few months, the pair consummated their love and mated under the full moon. Word begun to spread and enemies started to show their ugly heads above the the surface and onto the radar of Kanou Somuku. He knew the risks and despite some of his men remaining loyal to him, with different packs joining forces to overthrow him, they were overpowered and the remaining moments Kanou and Ayase had with the pack was spent screaming and shouting for them as they were ushered away out of a secret passageway and led away from the battle in the middle of their camp. The Kuba twins accompanied the couple as far as the borders from the dry lands to the deep forests before they split off to try and drive away or lead astray any pursuers.

And that was the last Kanou and Ayase had seen the Kuba Twins..

\-----Present-----

Kazuki could only shuffle his feet uncomfortably, watching his father reminisce about something in his past as he anticipated what was about to happen next as Kirishima coughed once again to gain the attention of the alpha before him.

" Why we brought this up is because, your son, Kazuki-kun.. Has.. Brought up the issue that it was the Kuba brothers at the border and they had appeared to show some form of interest to the twins here. Upon hearing that, Kanou's eyes turned a deep shade of red as he growled lowly in his throat before roaring out loud which caused Kirishima to flinch a bit.

" They. are. WHAT?! To. WHO?!" he snarled.

'Oh.. Boy..' thought the other 3 wolves..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking by me for soooooo long! Leave kudos and comments on what you think and any ideas on the direction I should go haha! I have been experiencing writers block because I've been off this for song long and sticking to ike my studies so everything became brain dead for me in terms of the plot I had initially planned..


	10. Rising Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rising hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally the 2 week break I so desperately needed after mid terms in poly.. Damn.. So I decided to try and upload as much as I can during this 2 week break whilst managing my 7(!) projects! Final year lecturers are ruthless.. sigh...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Finder or Okane ga Nai series characters or settings!

\-----In the Omega Den-------

"Fuck this shit! We're not BABIES!" screeched Kazuya as he stomped all over inside the den. Fei Long and Tao sat together and quietly watched on warily in a corner as they knew not to butt in whilst Kazuya was in one of his tamper tantrums. Fei Long was already feeling guilty and uncomfortable after the incident and opted to just quietly settle down for now.

"Kazuya! Language!" scolded Kou as Kazuya tripped the fine line of control that Kou has often demonstrated. Takato winced at Kou's tone, knowing what was to come next and wisely chose to slowly slip out of the den. In the meantime, as he was leaving, Akihito walked passed him and into the den, determined to talk to his son before he stopped mid-track when he saw the situation and stilled.

Kazuya flinched and growled before he plopped onto the floor and pouted with a huff. Akihito moved deeper into the den and started to ponder at the futures presented to Fei Long and Kazuya. He had known that Fei Long would probably be courted around this age but never thought that it would be by another Alpha of another pack, and an aggressive pack at that. Akihito had already realised that the blonde alpha had already trespassed by having scented his son previously and by the next encounter, he would likely become more bold and mark Fei Long. He saw the heat in Mikhail's eyes as he gazed at his son and could not help but be reminded of his own mate, Asami, when he witnessed that. He was confident that although Mikhail had trespassed and practically molested his son, he would do no harm to Fei Long and that, for a moment, he had witnessed that same heated look in Fei Long. He did not want to limit Fei Long's chances of obtaining a good mate but with the current circumstances of that alpha belonging to such a dangerous pack, he was not sure what step should he take next.

As Akihito continued to ponder about his options on what to do next, Kou had had about enough of the cocky young omega infront of him and grabbed him by the ear as Tao whimpered at the sight and cuddled close to Fei Long, knowing not to be near his mother when he was angry. And now, he was furious.

"You are going to sit here and listen, KANOU KAZUYA!" snarled Kou as he pinched Kazuya's left ear and forced him into a kneeling position and sat infront of him. Kazuya only whimpered and clutched his ear when he was finally in a position that satisfied the angry omega infront of him.

" Do you KNOW how worried we were when you, your brother and Fei-chan disappeared?! We were absolutely petrified t the thought that the other pack had gotten to you all since we heard about them and what they have done to omegas and members from other packs! You endangered the lives of Fei-chan and your brother! What if the whole pack had come for you instead of those 3 males we saw before?! What if WE hadn't come?! You cannot always think that your older brother will always be able to protect you! Have you even reflected on your actions?!" scolded Kou as he glowered angrily at the young omega as Kazuya started to sniffle and sob at the scolding and stinging of his ears.

Akihito could only look on sadly, knowing that this was probably for the best as Kazuya had indeed stepped out of line this round, along with his son.

" You say you're no longer children, but in our eyes, you act like children all day! Pouting and getting into mischief! We can only take so much, but you crossed the line when you involved others into your little escapades. Well?! Anything to say?!" growled Kou as his features darkened menacingly.

"*Hic.. I-I'm... *Sob.. Sorry...!!!" cried Kazuya as he broke and tears came streaming down his face. Kou softened a little at that and bent forward to give the young omega some comfort in a hug.

"Well.. As long as you learnt your lesson.. I hope the same goes to you as well, Fei. chan." cautioned Kou with a eerie smile as Fei Long gulped audibly and nodded his head fervently. AKihito sighed loudly and cleared his throat to gain the attention of the occupants in the den.

" *Ahem! Erm.. Fei.. D-do you feel anything towards that alpha..? You seemed.. attracted to him.." said Akihito quietly as all eyes turned to Fei Long.

"I-I.. Of course not! I wouldn't be attracted to that bulky bafoon even if he were the last alpha in the area...!" protested Fei Long as he turned away, but it was evident to everyone that he was somewhat attracted, judging by the faint blush on his cheeks, stretching up to his ears.

" Fei.. Its alright if you like him you know.." said Akihito gently as he approached his son. Kou's eyes widened with disbelief and as he was about to stand and retort, Akihito raised his hand. He felt it was important to address the issue and Kou sat back down and watched on worriedly.

"I know this may sound... contradictory after the scolding and punishments your father and I gave you.. But we really want you to be happy.. I would have allowed that alpha to court you, but given where he's from.. I don't think its wise to do so.. Perhaps, when things have calmed down, I will have a word with your father and we'll decide on who is more suited to be with you..? There are a few selections within the pack, like Keichi? He seems ni-" started Akihito before he was interrupted and startled as Fei Long stood up abruptly with a growl.

" I don't want to be mated to those bird brained idiots! Keichi doesn't like me.. He's a big jerk!" hissed Fei Long.

"Well, he may have just been teasing you..? You never know? There are plenty other alphas.. You don't have to settle for just that blonde alpha.." said Akihito as Fei Long fumed.

" No! Why are we even talking about this..! Just leave me alone!" yelled Fei Long as he was about tp march out before the betas outside the den stopped him and he remembered what his father had previously said about guards.

" Oh joy, now I'm caged within this stupid den too.. Just great.." grumbled Fei Long as he moved to the farthest corner in the room.

" Fei.. I'm just thinking of your well-being.." whimpered Akihito as he looked longingly at his youngest son.

"Just leave me alone.. I hate you.." mumbled Fei Long to the shock of Akihito who whimpered and left the den dejectedly.

Kou quickly followed after his friend worriedly and rushed to catch up, leaving the young omegas in the den alone. Tao crawled slowly towards Fei Long and nudged him gently to offer support and allowed Fei Long to hug him, squeezing his small frame for comfort. Kazuya shifted uncomfortably and moved to join them as the group huddled close just as they heard Kanou shout, "They. are. WHAT?! To. WHO?!"

\----- Near the Medicine den-------

"Explain... NOW!" roared Kanou as he approached his son who shrank away immediately. Kirishima came forward and properly explained.

"Kanou-san, control yourself.. Kazuki shared with us that the Kuba brothers have made some.. Advances.. That suggest that they may be interested in courting your sons as potential mates.." answered Kirishima as he strode forward and grasped the shoulders of the large alpha in an attempt to calm him down. Kanou took in the words and his rage grew at the mere thought of anyone attempting to court his sons without him being present or having given the approval of courtship. He shoved Kirishima aside and began stomping his way through camp, only stopping as Suoh blocked him after rushing infront.

" Where are you going, Kanou-san..?" growled Suoh cautiously.

"I'm going to their camp to drag their sorry asses here and beat the crap out of them for even TRYING to get close to my boys!" snarled Kanou visciously as he swiped at Suoh, trying to get passed him but was ultimately stopped when the large male grabbed his hand as he tried to push him away and pinned him to the ground, Kirishima soon following in suit. Kazuki stood awkwardly aside as their squabble on the ground garnered the attention of everyone in camp. Soon enough, Asami and a teary-eyed Akihito showed up, closely followed by Ayase, Kou and Takato who gawked at their mates pinning down the mad alpha.

" Kanou-san?" Whimpered Ayase as he approached the 3 males slowly before being held back by Takato. He was asleep until he heard a loud roar that shook even the walls of the den. Asami pushed the omegas out of the way as he glowered at the tumbling males with his arms crossed and growled in a low voice before he grabbed kanou and smashed his face onto the ground.

"Get your fucking act together! Suoh, Kei, what the fuck is going on?!" demanded Asami, his patience having run out ever since the boys returned earlier.

"Asami-sama.. Kanou was about to leave camp to find the Kuba brothers in the other pack because they showed interest in his sons. Souh and I were merely trying to stop him." explained Kirishima, huffing and puffing from wrestling with Kanou. Kanou on the other hand growled and kept trying to shake off Asami, much to his annoyance.

"Stop fucking around, I've had enough stupidity in a day..!" snarled Asami as he twisted one of Kanou's arm he had held behind his back during the scuffle and a sickening crack could be heard as Kanou roared in agony. Ayase gasped and rushed to him mate's side but was promptly held back by Takato again as Asami lifted the alpha off the ground and held him infront of his face.

"Try and do something else that's stupid and I'll break you legs.." growled Asami in a low tone as he kneed Kanou and threw him towards Ayase. 

Ayase rushed forward to cradle Kanou's head and whisper soothing words to him before he glanced up fearfully at Asami. Asami merely huffed, grabbed Akihito's waist and motioned for Kirishima and Kazuki to follow him into the leader's den to answer more questions whilst Takato and Suoh came forward to carry Kanou into the medicine den, with Ayase and Kou trailing behind. 

\-----In the Medicine Den-------

Ayase quickly set to work to feel that wound and bones to determine the severity of the injury. He was quite surprised to feel that the bone was merely a simple fracture where they broke into 2 pieces with little fragments as he felt about the arm. He quickly requested Kou to fetch a splint and after applying some ointment for the swelling, quickly tied the splints against Kanou's arm and put him to bed.

"Oh Kanou-san.. What were you thinking trying to go against Asami-san.. He is the leader for a reason.. You're lucky its just a simple fracture!" scolded Ayase as he gave Kanou some bitter pain killers made from the herbs in the den.

"He broke it on purpose so I couldn't get out there, that violent bastard!" grumbled Kanou as he allowed Ayase to feed him his medicine, wincing once the bitter taste settled on his tongue, "You couldn't have put sugar in it?"

"That's for trying to sneak out after Asami-san specifically told us not to, I swear that this is where Kazuya's cheekiness comes from. What were you trying to do?" asked Ayase.

"Those Kuba bastards tried to court Kazuki and Kazuya without proper permission..! I was going to teach them a lesson they would no sooner forget before those nosy 2 asshole acquaintance of Asami's got in my way!" growled Kanou.

"With good reason..!" scolded Ayase and Kou at the same time whist Takato and Suoh snickered in a corner at the alpha being scolded by 2 omegas.

"You would have likely been captured and tortured or killed by them! Honestly, they have destroyed so many packs, what chances do you think you have, ALONE, to fight them off?! Now apologise to Suoh-san for causing so much trouble" scolded Ayase as he glared at Kanou, who grumbled and looked away.

" *mumble* *mumble*"

"Say it properly! Or else youre going to be taking care of yourself BY YOURSELF!" growled Ayase as he smacked Kanou lightly on his shoulder, causing him to wince at the sharp pain. He glanced indignantly at Suoh before muttering an apology and turning on his side, facing away from the group and still putting less pressure on his injured arm. Takato and Kou tried to stiffle their giggles as Suoh smiled smugly and replied, "You're welcome" before the trio were ushered out of the den so that Kanou wouldn't be disturbed.

\-----IN the leader's den-------

Kirishima had finished explaining to Asami with Kazuki adding a few details here and there and the new information left the group pondering on their next actions.

"This could work to our advantage.. Having some ears and eyes within that maniac's pack may prove useful.." noted Asami as Akihito shifted uncomfortably at the new information that not only was his son being romantically pursued by an alpha in the other pack, but his friend's children as well.

"Kirishima, see to it that you are able to somewhat reach the Kuba twins and possibly that blonde alpha as well.. Check to see if their intentions are pure and make an offer to form an alliance." instructed Asami as Kirishima noted it down before, he looked worriedly up at his leader.

"But sir, what if they wish to.. erm.. court.. our children as one of those terms...? It is a possibility given that they have already tried." asked Kirishima as Asami and Akihito were startled at the revelation. Akihito quickly reached up and whispered about Fei Long and the Blonde Alpha's intentions in his mate's ears before Asami audibly sighed and massaged his brows at the 'absurd' suggestion his mate has just made.

"Tell them that if they succeed and prove themselves worthy, we may consider approving their notions to court our children.." grumbled Asami as Kirishima and Kazuki notably gasped and took a step back.

"B-b-but.. What if we refuse to be courted..!" stammered Kazuki before he covered his mouth with his hand, shocked at his own outburst.

"Fine then.. Tell them that should they succeed and prove themselves worthy, we will approve of their courting our sons, under their conditions, for 1 month before our sons themselves will decide whether or not they are fit to be their mate. Does that sound fair?" asked Asami as he listed the conditions down again. Kazuki nodded mutely before Kirishima coughed to regain the attention of their leader and proceeded to list down some detailed plans to reach the 3 males from the other pack.

Whilst they continued their discussion, Akihito looked away towards the omega's den and hoped that his suggestion wouldn't backfire and would grant his child happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments on ideas that pop up in your wonderful brains!


	11. Third Time's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Time's the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had a brain-dead moment with my stories... like seriously... But I have sorta found an ending for "Take courage" and I'm seriously working to finish "Free my wild spirit" ASAP! I swear! As for "Do you fear the darkness?", I'll have to wait and see if I can get over that hurdle.... But that aside, please enjoy and just ignore my ramblings and excuses... I shouldn't have any... o(TT.TT)"o 
> 
> But I swear I'll do my best to update daily until this series is finished.. (Tho coming home late every night after work is definitely not helping... )

\-----Several days later, in the woods-----

"Mikhail, do you have a death wish or something? You're going after ASAMI's omega kid of all things..." grumbled Misao as he caught up with the young alpha as he strode ahead with heavy intent, parting the undergrowth, practically leaping towards the direction of the mountain pack.

"Well, we aren't any better brother _dear_ , going after Kanou-san's kids, " smirked Homare as he hopped three paces ahead and finally stood in the way of Mikhail as he was forced to stop and growl at Homare's actions. Misao soon caught up and stood in his path as well.

" Mikhail, think this through.. With Asami and his pack, we could set things right in your pack! Pissing him off is definitely a bad move!" persisted Misao as he placed a hand on the young alpha's shoulder and glared back at the alpha, trying his utmost back to convey his thoughts across. Mikhail merely shrugged off the hand and made a swipe at the Kuba twins.

" I don't see the both of you having any problems sneaking a meeting or two with the Kanou twins either! My uncle just so casually informed me that he is planning a raid on their territory soon with a few of those pathetic alphas and corrupt betas and they don't plan on letting anyone go! I will get to my sweet blossom flower if it's the last thing I do!" snarled Mikhail.

**" Careful, you impudent pup... Or it just might be.."**

The 3 males became startled by the sudden voice coming from just ahead of them and were shocked to see the leader of the mountain pack along with a few familiar faces standing just a ways from them. Asami had an incredibly low frown on his face, closely matched by Kirishima as they observed the 3 males in front of them.

" Now then, would you mind repeating what you just said about a raid, Mikhail?" said Asami in a low and threatening voice.

\-----Deeper in the forest, Yuri's den-----

"My idiotic nephew thinks that we are going to launch a raid in a few days and has probably gone to blow off some steam or just skip out on the raid all together.. But all the preparations are ready and we will launch the attack tonight.." murmured Yuri as the corrupt group smirked and chuckled ominously at their leader's words.

"It has been some time since I've seen any.. significant reactions from my nephew.. Perhaps messing with that pretty little flower of his will do the trick.. I do look forward to that look on his face.. Hehehe.." snickered yuri as the group lifted their fists and voices in unison. Outside the den, just next to some thick undergrowth, some scuttling sound was heard before a dark shadow disappeared into the woods.

\-----Back with Asami's group-----

"Hmm... You mentioned that your uncle rarely includes you in this kind of discussions.. Why would he even bother to tell you unless he has some ulterior motive." stated Asami in a monotone voice as he voiced his distrust and disinterest in the topic.

"My uncle wouldn't have had any reason to lie to me.. H-he wouldn't.." stammered Mikhail as a slow realization reached his head. His uncle had never really paid him much heed and allowed him to do as he pleased as long as he didn't interfere with any of his plans but this time was different.. His uncle knew of his recent interest and affection towards the mountain pack omega and the only reason he would have for informing Mikhail of his plans was to throw him off to either test his loyalty or completely destroy him.

"Fei Long... He plans to get to my omega!" growled Mikhail.

"Careful with what you say, you impudent pup.. My son is not YOUR omega..." growled Asami but he motioned for the alpha to calm down and gestured for him to take a seat closer to him.

" I very much doubt your uncle would attack in accordance to what he promised you, which would be in a few days.. My guess is a shorter time fram-"

"He meant tonight father.."said a voice from the woods as the males turned to find Yoh panting and gasping from his run here.

"What..?!" growled Asami in a low voice.

"I.. I'm here to report that Yuri plans to invade our territory tonight with a minimum of perhaps 20 other individuals from what I could count from where I stood." panted Yoh as he proceeded to relay the rest of the details to the group.

"Wait.. So, you've been spying on us the past few days?! How did we not even notice you!" asked Mikhail, shocked at the level of skill Asami's son possessed.

"You could say that deception is one of my better skill sets.." smirked Yoh as he cocked his head haughtily at the young alpha, causing said alpha to bristle under the unspoken challenge presented by Yoh. Sensing the rising tension between his son and Mikhail, Asami glared at his son and gestured towards his territory.

"Enough! Go back to the pack and warn them. Get Kanou to help evacuate the pack, he will know what to do and instruct the betas and remaining alphas to prepare themselves. We now have the upper hand since they have lost their element of surprise. GO!" commanded Asami as Yoh sprinted off into the distance.

"Do you have any followers..? Or have you wasted all your years sulking and being a loner..? The Kuba brothers don't count.." questioned Asami as he gave Mikhail a pointed look.

"Of course I have my own posse! Who do you think I am?!" scoffed Mikhail as he returned Asami's pointed look with a challenging glare of his own. Asami laughed quietly to himself, much to the surprise of his comrades and smirked at Mikhail, "Perhaps there is hope for you yet, pup.. Prepare your followers for the battle that is to take place tonight.. Give nothing away, we will wait for you back at our territory. Mark yourselves with a white pelt or something so that we may differentiate you in battle. I am counting on you.. And I promise you, should this plan succeed and we drive off that pathetic uncle of yours, you all will have a chance in courting our children.. for a relatively short period of time.." promised Asami as he shook Mikhail's hand and gestured for his pack members to leave with him.

As Mikhail watch the pack members leave with Asami, he can't help but feel a heavy weight being placed on his shoulders at the thought of himself commanding his own pack for a change and leading them into a battle that may cause their lives against his own uncle. The Kuba brothers sensed his unease and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders to give some silent support as they formed a plan to gather the better males to a secluded corner to discuss their plans.

\-----In the Mountain pack-----

Akihito rushed to his mate's side as soon as he saw Asami return. The alpha returned his hug and gestured for the pack to gather as he took notice of the missing females, children and omegas in the camp and gave a respectful nod at Kanou as he poked his head out from the healer's den and gave the signal that the more vulnerable individuals of their pack have been safely evacuated. The only omegas left in camp and have yet to be evacuated were Akihito and Takato as they stayed back to gather some details as to what was going on. Surprisingly, Sudou and Sakazaki also held back, having volunteered to go last after everyone else had been evacuated as they weren't technically considered 'pack' yet. Sakazaki had his relatively healed arm around Sudou and their pup as they listened to Asami explain what intelligence they had gathered after coming into contact with Mikhail and the Kuba brothers. 

Kanou was less pleased once Asami got to the part where he had promised them the opportunity to court their children once all of this had settled but refrained from speaking out when Ayase stepped out from the hidden tunnel and pinched his arm lightly after hearing what Asami had said and had anticipated his mate's reaction to the news. After which, Kanou herded the remaining omegas back into the hidden tunnel and gestured for Sudoh and Sakazaki to join them due to their injuries. They were about to close the hatch to the secret entrance when Asami, Yoh, Kazuki, Kirishima and Suoh approached.

" Kazuki, come in this instant! It's too dangerous!" pleaded Ayase as he gestured for his son. Kazuki however, shook his head and declined.

"Mama, I'm not a pup anymore.. It's time I earned my place," replied Kazuki as he gave his omega parent a hug and received a pat on the head by his father. Fei Long, Tao and the other members hidden in the tunnel strained to see what was going on as well when they caught sight of their leader and his close subordinates.

"Father.. I.. I.." started Fei Long before he was given a hug by Asami.

"It's going to be fine.. We have faced worse before. Just stay safe with your mother.." said Asami as he pecked his forehead and moved to embrace his mate afterward and give him a light kiss on the lips for good luck. Fei Long sighed and turned away only to see his brother embrace Tao and whisper something in his ear which caused Tao to tear up and nod as well, a soft smile on his face as they parted. The last thing they saw was Asami giving them a reassuring smile before the hidden entrance closed and they left to travel deeper into the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent quite a while brainstorming and stuff... I hope to get new ideas soon for my other fics too... For now, I hoped you enjoyed this bit. I swear I'll update again tomorrow! o(>.<)o


	12. To Arms!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Arms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess this is how I am gonna spend my day (or should i say, night) after work. I hope this satisfies you all, I really am not very creative with battle scenes and all.. Sigh.. But I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did, trying my best to complete it! Urgh, so tired (-.-")zzz
> 
> Cheers!

\-----A secluded area in the forest-----

"Erm, Mikhail-sir? Are you sure about this. Only the 9 of us are with you whereas the rest aren't considered that trustworthy or aren't as corrupt as your uncle.. With our numbers, we won't stand a chance in hell," cautioned a beta male who received a few nods from the other 8 males who had been selected by the Kuba brothers. 

" We won't be alone. As a matter of fact, we'll be joined by close to 20 to 30 other males fufufu.." answered Mikhail as the Kuba brother huffed at his exaggeration, knowing that Mikhail had merely pulled that number out of his arse but still made no comments so as to not waver their trusted comrades' decision. The others gawked at the figure Mikhail mentioned and pumped their fists in anticipation for what was to come. They had always felt uncomfortable with the way their current leader treated the females and omegas. They feared for their own families as well and prayed to never have to have any of their family members also go through the same treatment by bribing yuri and the alphas closest to him with any favors they could accomplish for them such as participating in raids and being their punching bag for times of frustration among other things. 

Seeing how the groups' spirit had improved, Mikhail rallied them once more and set off towards their camp. He instructed Misao and Homare to stay behind and herd all remaining individuals in the camp away to the designated place as written on a note that Asami had passed over to them previously once his uncle had left, given that many were intimidated by the brothers. The group trudged through the undergrowth before they approached the border and was greeted by Kirishima.

"Is this the lot that you wish for us to spare..?" stated Kirishima in a flat and unimpressed voice which made the group behind Mikhail growl at the implied insult. Mikhail silenced them and nodded before they were proceeded forward once granted permission by Kirishima. Kirishima gestured for them to follow him as he led the group deeper into the territory and back to the mountain pack, who stood up straight at the sight of the strangers. Asami raised a hand to assure his men that the approaching individuals were not a threat and strolled casually towards Mikhail, his presence exuding his potential as an alpha. The group, aside from Mikhail, gulped and gawked in awe of the caliber of men in front of them.

"Mikhail, you made it," smirked Asami as he shook hands with the blonde alpha. The men behind Mikhail shifted uneasily but were soon surrounded by the other members of the mountain pack as well and started to mingle as the leaders moved off to one side to further discuss their plans.

" My uncle will not notice such a small number of betas and alphas being gone but unfortunately they are all that I trust as well. My uncle is probably planning to ambush your pack with the majority of the alphas and a number of betas, roughly 20 in total. We weren't successful because of our pack size but mostly because of our strength and my uncle's cunning and ruthless strategies. He would always try to sneak into an enemy camp and capture as many hostages as possible before killing of all dominants in the rival pack and taking the remaining spoils for themselves. In all honesty, we don't even have as many dominants as you and our camp is mainly filled with females, omegas and pups. They are all being mistreated though. Not all are bad, as I have told you, these men are the best of the lot. Some of them have families of their own and dread their future in the pack, especially those with young female and omega pups. The would gladly contribute in order to ensure their families a better future. May I ask where is my om- I mean, where is Fei Long?" asked Mikhail after giving Asami and his closest subordinates updates on his uncle's strategies.

"Do not worry, MY son and everyone else who should not participate in this battle have been hidden away safely. Their destination is deep within the mountains, exactly as where I had previously indicated on that note I handed to you when we last had a chat. Have you safely evacuated those on your end? I'm surprised you managed to do so in such a short time." replied Asami as he crossed his arms and leant against the rock, debating their next moves after hearing the information relayed by Mikhail.

"I've sent Homare and Misao to do that job once my uncle has left the camp with his followers. I cannot risk our involvement via any suspicious activities around the camp before the plan is in motion." stated Mikhail who received a nod of approval by Asami as he gave a knowing smirk at Mikhail.

"I know, hearing you talk about the number of conquests and spoils of these unnecessary territorial raids your uncle has participated in ahs given a vague understanding of the scale of evacuation those twins will face. That and the fact that they are not present here is a testament to that plan. In any case, my plan is simple and straight-forward," stated Asami as he stood and strode to the middle of the gathering, gaining everyone's attention," We will wait for them here in camp, and when they arrive, we shall show them a warm welcome, won't we men.." announced Asami as he received cheers and howls of approval from his comrades much to the shock of Mikhail and his followers.

" We shall give them a warm welcome... And show them what happens when they decide to play with lives.. But most importantly, mess with us!!" shouted Asami as the men hollared and howled in unison.

\-----Forest camp-----

"Hmm..? What are those mountain baboons howling about now.." grumbled Yuri under his breath as he readied his men to leave.

"They're probably celebrating a kill of something so blissfully unaware of the hell we are going to wreck upon them soon!" laughed some alphas as they approached Yuri but flinched when said leader snarled at them and mumbled under his breath, "Something just doesn't feel right.."

"Of course it doesn't feel right. What you are doing is wrong after all" stated a voice from the shadows, causing Yuri and his followers to swivel around in shock as the voice revealed himself to be Misao, Homare following behind him.

" If it isn't the Kuba brothers.. Would it be right to say that you are not about to partake in our conquest tonight? Where is that nephew of mine anyways?" asked Yuri with a creepy smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Mikhail's probably somewhere in the woods again.. We always manage to find him so we are in no hurry.. But you seem to be in a hurry to declare your victory though.. Another conquest? This mountain pack seems to be stronger than the last few packs that you raided.. Maybe there'll be a twist in your twisted tale tonight..?" smirked Homare as the alphas behind Yuri snarled in rage at the notion of failure the Kuba twin was indicating for their raid tonight.

" Buzz off weakling, all you do is stand pretty in a corner, you probably don't even know what it's like to fight!" snarled one of Yuri's followers.

" You wanna put your words into action little man?" smirked Homare as he took a step forward, his menacing glare fixed upon the group which cowered shortly afterwards. They acknowledged the strength the Kuba brothers possessed and knew better than to question or pick a fight with them lest they wish to lose an arm, eye or even their lives.

"Now now, why don't you be on your merry way and we'll be on ours?" said Yuri as he tried to dial down the tension between the two groups and gestured in many as though he were shooing the brothers away. The brothers growled at the motion but flashed a smirk towards Yuri and his group and shook their heads.

"Nah, I'm sure the young master can take care of himself.. We'll just stay here and see whether or not you all return successfully.. I'm willing to bet that you'll lose miserably and come back here whining with your tails between your legs!" smirked Homare as his brother nodded in agreement as well. Yuri growled and muttered to himself before he decided to take more followers with him, much to the Kuba brothers expectations and soon left with only the brothers, 3 guards and the females, omegas and pups left in camp.

As the group moved off, Homare gestured for the remaining guards to assemble before swiftly knocking them out and securing them to a tree. Misao on the other hand, quickly gathering the remaining individuals in camps and rushed them to the specified location on the note that was given to them earlier. As they neared the location with the large group closely following behind them, the Kuba brothers soon bumped into their former alpha, Kanou, who gawked at the sheer number of refugees he had to somehow squeeze into the hideout. With the help of Ayase, they managed to somehow fit all of them in the caves before Kanou eyed the twins and proceeded to lecture and slap them over their heads for even considering of courting his children. The brothers took the beating without much resistance before Kanou, after being persuaded by Ayase, let the brothers off and begrudgingly accepted the brothers courting gestures towards his children. With a glare he sent them packing and directed them to the agreed meeting place before he vanished into the make-shift cave.

\-----Mountain Pack Camp-Site-----

"Hmm..? You're late! What took you two so long..?" asked Mikhail before he took in the disheveled appearance of the two brothers and laughed.

"I see you must've met your old boss, Kani? Or something like that! Hahahaha!" laughed Mikhail as the two brothers glared at the blonde alpha and sighed in defeat, knowing they can't evade from the truth. They soon caught up with what was previously discussed and were shocked by the arrogance or should they say, confidence Asami exuded with his plan of attack against Yuri and his followers. The trio was just about to comment more about the plan when Asami shouted, "To your positions!", and the group scattered to their respective hiding places and the fire that fueled light in the camp was put out. Some torches were lit around the area so as to not draw suspicions too much but everyone was well hidden afterwards.

The group remained silent as the moon rose higher in the sky. A few hours passed before the pack picked out some rustling sounds and felt the short vibrations of footsteps on the ground, an indication that their prey was near. As a shadow was cast from one of the outward torches, a single thought resonated in their minds.

**They're here....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this fic!


	13. A New Dawn Marks A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Dawn Marks A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! One final chapter to go, basically the epilogue! Thank you all for being patient with me all this while.. OMG the circles under my eyes haha

\-----In the Mountain Pack Camp-----

**"My my.. No welcome party? How disappointing..."**

The males gasped and shook in their places at the sight that greeted them. Yuri stood before them with his group, each holding a hostage. Mikhail gritted his teeth in anger at the sight before him. In Yuri's arms was Fei Long, struggling with Yuri's arm wrapped around his neck and waist. Aside from Fei Long, Tao, Kazuki and Akihito appear to be secured within the arms of Yuri's other followers. Ayase and a few other omegas and pups from the mountain pack were huddled together with Kou and Takato, surrounded by the remainder of Yuri's followers. Ayase could be seen crying in the arms of Kou as Takato tried his best to shield the group and glared and spit at any alpha coming in to close to their group.

"A-Asa...mi..." coughed a battered and bruised Akihito as he reached a hand towards his mate. Asami's eyes widened and he took a step forward only to stop when the alpha holding Akihito squeezed him tighter, causing Akihito to choke on his words and gasp.

"STOP IT!!" screamed Kou as the mountain pack members grit their teeth in anger and held back. The alpha holding Akihito smirked but loosened his grip at the sight of the mountain pack's leader's body shaking and seething in anger.

"My my dear nephew.. I knew you wouldn't be pleased with us targetting this pack and all but to think that you had the guts to actually ally yourself against your one and only remaining family, truly irks me..." smirked Yuri.

"You were never my family! You gave up that right after all that you've done! Let them go Yuri, this is between us!" snarled Mikhail as he resisted the urge to surge forward and maim his uncle. Yuri merely chuckled to himself before taking an obvious whiff of Fei Long's omega scent gland near his neck, much to Fei Long's disgust. Mikhail shook and growled at the sight, his claws elongating and hackles raised at the sight his uncle was displaying with his omega.

"Now, why would I let such a delectable morsel go after finally being able to have him within my grasps? You truly have impeccable taste, nephew. Although, I have to admit that the other omegas and females must taste divine as well.." smirked Yuri as his followers hoot and whistled in agreement.

"You're such a coward uncle! Taking hostages?! Have you no pride or confidence in your skills that you have to hide behind some weak omegas as a shield?!" taunted Mikhail, hoping his uncle would take the bait.

"COWARD?! You call me a coward but it was you who ran to the rival pack with your tail between your legs begging for their help just because you couldn't even challenge me yourself! And all because of this filth!" mocked Yuri as he threw Fei Long to the ground and stamped on his back.

"FEI!" screamed Akihito as he reached for his child, only to be met with the same treatment as before, with the alpha holding him prisoner choking him in his grasps. Asami signaled for his men nearest to the enemy group to close in, taking advantage of the situation but clearly not appreciating his mate being harmed.

" Really, hiding them away was your best idea?! I had sensed something was amidst when you didn't show up to announce your displeasure at my plans to attack this pack and casually left early on purpose! After some time, I had sent Joseph here, to check the camp and to his surprise, my guards were tied to a tree and everyone else had vanished! It was only a matter of time before we tracked them down and ambushed your little hiding spot. Honestly, Mr Asami, was it..? I didn't think you would entrust all those weaklings with just one alpha as their protector.. A truly foolish decision indeed.. Well, at least he has been put out of his misery to rot in that cave forever with those useless omegas and females we no longer need.. After all, we have some fresh me to tend to.. HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Yuri as he was soon joined by his followers. 

Whilst he was gloating, Asami looked to the corner of his eye where some of his men had managed to silently scale the mountainside closest to them and gave him the signal that they were ready and in position. Asami caught Akihito's eyes and they shared a brief look of understanding before Akihito theatrically coughed and gagged in the arms of his captor, prompting Yuri to signal to the alpha to loosen his grip and Akihito used that opportunity to dramatically collapse to the ground, gaining enough time to gesture to the captured group and silently glanced upwards. The group spotted the group just above them and braced themselves.

"I especially enjoyed taming that wild omega of yours, Mr Asami. I must say, you too have exquisite tastes.. I love breaking feisty pretty little things.." said Yuri as he left Fei Long and approached the supposedly collapsed omega. Just as he was about to touch Akihito, the group above the morphed into wolves and attacked from above, startling the rival pack members and allowing the hostages to escape. Given that the group consisted of only the submissives from the mountain pack, they skillfully climbed the side of the cliff and out of harm's way. Akihito stood up and kicked Yuri away and lunged for his son just as Kazuki bit the male holding him and freeing Tao by nailing his captor in the balls.

"That's what you get for touching us asshole!" smirked Kazuki as he dragged Tao away from the fighting wolves and proceeded to scale the mountainside with him, closely followed by Akihito and Fei Long. Seeing his mate and child out of harm's way, Asami leaped for Yuri but was pulled aside by Mikhail, surprising the older alpha. 

"He's MINE!" snarled Mikhail as he and his uncle met in battle. Asami smirked but respected his wishes and swiped at the closest rival dominant drawing blood and allowing his claws and jaws to finish the job. The rival pack fought hard using every dirty trick in the book as well but was clearly outmatched and outnumbered despite their experience in battle. The mountain pack wolves were larger and more well-built them the rival packs' and used that to force their way through the enemy ranks. Of course, the rival pack members who had joined forces with Asami were formidable as well. The Kuba brothers worked well with each other and surprisingly well with Kirishima and Suoh as they weaved between each other and fought their opponents gracefully as though performing for an audience. Yoh, Kazuya and a few of the beta members stayed close to the side of the mountain where the submissives were climbing and slowly making their way to the healer's den. Yoh paid special attention to Tao who lagged behind Kazuki, as well as his brother and mother. As soon as he saw that they had made it out of arm's reach of the dominants currently in battle, he leaped back into the fray and fought alongside his father, evenly matching up to his skills. 

In a matter of a few hours, the rival pack was sent fleeing for their lives, tail tucked between their legs and body battered and bruised, some with no chance of recovery and others left dead at the scene. Yuri, knew that he was beat and staggered backward from his nephew. Asami and his pack parted as the former leader of the rival pack staggered backwards until he reached the edge of the camp.

"You've been beaten uncle, just leave!" commanded Mikhail as he morphed back to his human form, panting and bathed in blood and cuts. Asam stood silently in the side lines, observing the old injured male and narrowed his eyes, knowing that crazed look in his eyes meant that he likely still had a trick hidden up his sleeves and tensed. Asami himself would have sliced open Yuri's throat and ended it there and then but knew that he should leave that decision to Mikhail.

"Just admit defeat and leave uncle.. I don't wish to kill you!" shouted Mikhail but the pack behind him could hear the silent plea in his voice.

"You think... This is over..? It is far from over.. I'll fucking fall over before giving in to the likes of YOU! " laughed Yuri psychotically before he leaped forward and slammed against the wall, causing the line of submissives still making their way into the healer's den to cry out and cling on tightly to the rocky walls as they shook. However, Ayase could not hold on tight enough and fell, much to Kazuki's horror as he reached out to grab his omega parent but missed by inches.

"MAMA!!!" screamed Kazuki as Ayase fell to the ground before being swiftly picked up by the deranged Yuri and held close to his chest, an arm locked around his neck and claws extended towards his head. Asami growled and attempted to attack before Yuri sank his claws into the Omega's skin and drew blood, halting Asami's advance.

"Hahaha! You were always a weakling and a fool! You couldn't even finish the job!" laughed Yuri as he took cautionary steps back towards the edge of the camp once more. Mikhail grimaced and clenched his fists in frustration before he felt a hand rest on his shoulders. Turning back, he saw Asami approach him, closely followed by the pack as well. 

"Having compassion for his only remaining relative is not weakness.. Not having the guts nor brains to admit a loss and retreat but taking on another hostage is not only foolish but cowardly as well! I suggest you take a good look at your options and consider them carefully!" bellowed Asami as he gazed unwaveringly at Yuri whilst he squeezed Mikhail's shoulder in reassurance. It was only then that Mikhail truly was inspired to become a better alpha, surrounded by loyal comrades who shared the same values as him. Turning his gaze back to his uncle, Yuri flinched as he witnessed the change in Mikhail. He now stood up tall and proud, his eyes unwavering and glistening with a new purpose.

"So you've grown a backbone.. But this won't change a thing... If I go down.. I'll at least take this one with m-"

**_"Sorry, but he's mine..."_ **

And with that, a large shadow appeared behind Yuri and his head was yanked clean off and thrown to the ground. The spray of blood erupting from the corpse landed everywhere, causing Ayase to shriek in fright before his eyes widened at the body that enveloped him.

"Ka.. Kanou-san..?" whimpered Ayase as the dark shadowy mass revealed himself to be Kanou, bloody and bruised.

"Yo.." smirked the large alpha as he kneeled with Ayase in his arms, crying and hitting him fervently with his fists.

"Hmph.. And here I thought you'd finally kicked the bucket.." smirked Asami as he approached the pair, kicking aside Yuri's corpse.

"Oi oi.. Don't write me off so easily.. I'm not as feeble as you, you know.." chuckled Kanou lightly as he glanced up at his leader, flashing his trademark smirk. He was soon assaulted by both his children soon after as Kazuki sobbed into his shoulder and Kazuya silently embraced his father. Akihito and the remaining submissives soon joined their respective mates as Kanou watched over his family with a softened expression before glancing off to the side seeing Mikhail looking down at the mangled corpse of his uncle.

"That the kid..?" asked Kanou with a bored expression as the adults watched him lower himself to the ground next to the body and kneel before it, hands fisting the earth beneath his fingers. The adults than witnessed Fei Long limping towards Mikhail and embracing him in a hug which was shortly returned by Mikhail soon after, silent sobs resonating from the pair.

"You alright with that kid being paired with Fei?" grumbled Kanou as he watched them along with the group. Asami sighed as Akihito weaved his hand with his mate's.

"I think... That together, they can overcome anything.. Afterall, a new dawn brings a new day.." sighed Akihito, as he leaned against Asami and watched on as night turned to day in the early hours of the morning and the sun, rose to cast its gentle light upon the pair.

**"Yes.. Everything will be alright now..."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with all this time!


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETE! Thank you, everyone, who stuck around and gave this fic a chance! Man, I am really drained.. No joke.. I hope that this chapter is sweet enough to give you cavities hahaha! I'll be working on "Take Courage" next, please look forward to that as well! (^w^)

**\----- A few years later-----**

" Momo! Don't you dare run young lady!" shouted Sudou as he chased his wayward daughter around camp. The blossom-colored pup only squealed and sprinted even faster in her wolf pup form as her omega parent chased after her, yipping in excitement as she weaved between other members of her pack before colliding with a solid mass. In her shock, she morphed back into a pup and whimpered at the soreness of her bum before she felt her body being lifted up. She scrunched her nose and pouted as she looked at the perpetrator. Akihito only chuckled lightly at her before looking past her at a panting Sudou trailing just behind before he sat down on the ground and smiled sheepishly at Akihito. Akihito had aged a bit since the last battle several years ago and had some silver hair hidden amongst the blond strands that rested on his head, but his body remained lean and taunt. Laugh lines were also slightly present on his carefree face when he grinned too wide or laughed too hard. Sudou, who was almost the same age as Akihito still graced his youthful looks and took every opportunity to brag about it to Akihito whenever he could, claiming that he was clearly favored by whichever god they believed in as he was able to retain his good looks whilst Akihito had clearly aged into "an old hag" as he so casually teased whenever he was given the opportunity to do so. Despite that, Akihito took that comment in stride and strived to preserve whatever youth he had left with his energetic and charismatic self.

"She just keeps getting away from me.. *pant* H-how... did you even manage to raise two pups, let alone one! I liked her better when she couldn't walk..* cough cough*" gasped Sudou as he entered a glaring contest with his daughter who was struggling within the arms of Akihito, trying to break free.

"I didn't have it easy either, Sudou! Fei was running all over the place as well!" berated Akihito as he lightly tapped a finger on Ai's nose as if reprimanding her. The pup puffed her cheeks in retaliation and resumed her struggle before Akihito growled softly at her, openly voicing out his approval which ultimately made the pup whimper and tear up in his arms. Sudou, upon realizing what had happened, reached for her and snatched his pup from Akihito with a wide look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Akihito! How could you growl at my little momo!" scolded Sudou as he shielded her away from the other omega parent.

"It's not good to spoil her Sudou, you must voice your disapproval early if not they'll think they have you wrapped around their little finger and that they can get away with anything!" scolded Akihito as the pair then continued to bicker about different styles of raising their children. They were about to launch a new round of arguments regarding how apparently "spoiled" Akihito's children were when 2 shadows loomed over them causing them to squeak in surprise whilst Ai squealed joyfully, reaching for one of the males with hands making a grabbing motion.

"Awww, Did daddy's little princess miss him?" cooed Sakazaki as he plucked his little girl from her omega parent and cuddled her close, allowing her to scent mark him as he used his other hand to draw in his mate.

"Urgh.. I can never get use to seeing this.." grumbled Akihito as he made sick faces on purpose, which did nothing to the loving couple as they shared a deep kiss with one another causing Ai to shriek in embarrassment and cover her eyes with her small chubby hands. Asami chuckled lightly at his mate's actions and drew him into his arms and placed a possessive hand around his waist as the couple across from them broke their kiss and giggle lightly to themselves.

"Jealous, Akihito?" taunted Sudou as he smirked at Akihito who immediately pouted and lunged at the other omega only to be held back by Asami. Sakazaki snickered and slowly dragged his mate, who was still taunting and making faces at Akihito, away and into the nursery to spend some quality time with his family. Akihito, on the other hand, was still cursing and grumbling about Sudou as Asami pulled him into their den and proceeded to sit him on his lap.

"Is someone feeling a little lonely now that Fei and Yoh have moved out?" teased Asami as he trapped Akihito in his arms.

"I'm not lonely! Yoh is still in the camp, albeit a different den and... and I can visit Tao and my grandpups whenever I want.. Fei.. Fei comes by sometimes and.. and.. *sobs... I.. I have you, don't I..?" sobbed Akihito as he reminisced the day after the battle.

_\-----Flashback-----_

After the pack had cleaned up the bloody remains of their deceased enemies and buried those they had lost in battle, the group returned to their respective dens. Fei Long reluctantly had to leave Mikhail as he and his small group of followers returned to the forest to "tie up loose ends" as he so eloquently put it whilst waving back at Fei Long with a sad smile as he disappeared into the forest. 

The following days were met with a depressed and fatigue Fei Long as his injuries healed and he wandered along the border, hoping to catch a sight of his blonde alpha. Asami and Akihito watched their child sadly as the previous smiles and mischievous grins they were so used to seeing disappeared completely and Fei Long withdrew from the pack more and more. Akihito had had countless arguments with Asami about going over to bring that supposedly "blockhead of an alpha" back to care for Fei Long but Asami merely brushed the issue aside and reminded Akihito that this is a bad time since Mikhail must also be grieving for his uncle, no matter how cold-hearted or even heartless he may have been, Yuri was still the man who had raised him. Furthermore, whatever time Mikhail had left to spare likely went to rebuilding his pack. Akihito reluctantly agreed to wait each time with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

A few weeks pass before a mountain pack patrol caught sight of the blonde alpha, haggard and tired but with a large bouquet of flowers in his arms as he trudged through the forest, waiting at the border. They immediately brought the blonde alpha to their leader who swiftly led him to the omega den where Fei Long was sulking in a corner, eyes downcast and knees were drawn up to his face.

"Fei? You have a guest.." whispered Akihito with a grin on his face as he stepped back to be embraced by Asami and watched on as the blonde alpha kneeled down and presented his flowers as Fei Long raised his head and gasped when a familiar scent reached his nose. His eyes widened as the bouquet of flower brushed against his face and the alpha gave a tired but happy sigh as he gazed into the omega's eyes.

"Pretty flowers for my pretty flower.." said Mikhail sheepishly before he was tackled by Fei Long who sobbed into his shoulder. Everyone else in the den smiled at the sight and quietly left to give them some privacy. As they exited, Asami stopped and raised a brow which caused the group exiting to stop and stare as well at the sight in front of the healer's den.

Kazuki was scooped up in the arms of Misao, in the middle of a messy and sloppy make-out session. Just a ways off, Kazuya was swaying softly in the arms of Homare as soft murmurs could be heard from where they were, although the words could not be discerned. Kanou was standing offside with a scowl on his face but was clearly being restrained by the tiny omega by his side, Ayase, with an arm wrapped around his mate's. Ayase only smiled softly at his two children and giggled everytime Kanou growled. The group observing them giggled at the sight as well and with some moaning sounds coming from behind them, Akihito laughed out loud and dragged his mate back to their den before he could change his mind on Mikhail coming into the family.

Over the next few weeks, Akihito saw Mikhail and the Kuba brothers regularly visit their mates during their "courting" period. Eventually, they came together and became even closer with one another. Mikhail was a hopeless romantic and Fei Long was a sucker for it even though he tried to act as if he was not impressed but everyone could see how his eyes lit up everytime Mikhail skipped over to him with a bouquet of flowers or necklace made of shiny shells and pebbles. The Kuba brothers were more subtle with their approach, somewhat. Surprisingly, Misao was the more enthusiastic of the pair and often took Kazuki out to the forest to an apparent secret spot that no one else could locate when Kanou sent them to watch over his son. Homare however, would just happily follow Kazuya wherever he went and occasionally sneak some kisses and cuddles whilst Kazuya was going about his duties.

On the side, Tao and Yoh had become an official mated pair whilst the other younger couples were still courting. They had come clean with their parents although their parents had known a long time ago that this match would happen. Suoh and Kou had long since approved of Yoh and didn't mind the least that they had been secretly meeting up all this time and sharing cuddles and kisses together, much to their embarrassment that they had been found out. Yoh now took over his fathers duties and Asami could "retire" although he often stuck his nose in his son's business and commented on the way he ran things in the pack every now and then. The older couples enjoyed watching the young ones get on with their lives and grow closer together. Eventually, the respective couples mated and moved on with their lives. 

Kazuki had stayed on with the mountain pack and decided to take over his omega parent's duties and become the next healer, much to everyone's surprise. They credited that to Misao being able to calm the wild side of the omega and allow him to take on a respectable role, contributing to the pack. Kazuya however, had moved to the forest pack with Homare and had decided then and there to become Mikhail's aid, basically taking over Kirishima's role, but in a different pack. Ayase was sad to see him leave, but made Kazuya promise to visit every now and then. He needn't tell him that though because a few months after being mated to Misao, Kazuki became pregnant with his first child which later on became known as a female pup named, Kaori. Kaori was mostly silent and was a picture of innocence and beauty as many described as being angel-like in appearance and behavior. She had light blonde hair that framed her chubby face and rosy cheeks accompanied with steel grey eyes that turned into silver moons whenever she giggled and gurgled happily. Since Homare was an alpha and Kazuya was a beta, they knew that they could not have children and so devoted their lives to pampering and loving their little niece and hoping for more little nieces and nephews to arrive.

Yoh and Tao had a child together around a few months after Fei Long and Mikhail became officially mated. The had a son that had dark brown hair and golden eyes, much to the surprise of their parents since Yoh did not have such eyes but knew that their child must have inherited his looks from his grandfather which earned him countless teasing from Akihito about how they'd better be careful since the baby would likely take on Asami's attitude as well. Fei Long had eventually moved away to be with Mikhail and his pack which deeply upset Akihito who could only resign himself to accept his younger son's decision and support him however much he can. Since then, Akihito had been distracting himself with outings with his friends and visits from the children and Tao's son. He enjoyed the life that he lived now but could not help but feel lonely.

\-----End of Flashback-----

Seeing th forlorn look on Akihito's face did nothing to settle Asami and he hugged him tightly to himself and whispered in his ear that he would never leave and let Akihito go which only made Akihito laugh at the alpha's words saying that he already knew that and that he must be going senile if he is repeating the same words over and over again. Asami chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss his mate only to be interrupted by Kuroda who had taken over Kirishima's duties to assist their leader, Yoh.

" Erm excuse me Asami-san, but it seems Fei Long, Mikhail, Homare and Kazuya have paid us a surprise visit," announced Kuroda as he averted his eyes from the pair. Asami scowled but Akihito leaped up in joy and raced out of the den to see his son only to have his jaw drop slack and eyes widen at the scene in front of him.

"Hello papa.. Sorry, I haven't been here lately, Mikhail prevented me from leaving the den these past few weeks.. Well, because as you can see, I'm with pup.." greeted Fei Long as he and Mikhail caressed the small bulge that formed at his abdomen. Akihito could only squeal and hug Fei Long and Mikhail tightly, a wide grin plastered on his face before he let them off so others could come forward and congratulate the pair. Kuroda was among the first but was suddenly startled in place as a blossom furred girl clung to him tightly and refused to let him go. Kirishima and Takato only snickered at the sight and teased Sakazaki a bit when they saw the scowl on his face. Kou and Suoh stood in a corner with Tao and Yoh as they laughed at the cute display before moving forward to congratulate Fei Long and Mikhail. Ai was soon pulled away by Kaori who toddled up to her side and pulled her away to only grasp at Kuroda's legs just like Ai had just done. Kazuki immediately flew into rage at Kuroda, asking him to keep his filthy hands of his daughter which only resulted in a more flustered Kuroda and the pack erupting in a continuous boom of laughter.

Seeing the couples peaceful and happy faces and hearing the laughter and joy resonating around the camp, Asami and Akihito weaved their hands together and walked forward, to a new and bright future...

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and support for this fic! Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comments regarding this fic!


End file.
